Dragonball Z Plus a Vampire
by Benkei Urahara
Summary: Four years after the defeat of the monster Cell, Gohan, the hero of the Cell Games, is getting to try and start a normal high school. One problem. The school he's chosen is a school for monsters. Plus side: He's surrounded by cute girls everywhere he looks. Down side: His emotions are growing more and more unstable as time goes by. How long before he gives in to his own monsters?
1. New adventure and a Vampire

Hey there guys. Me again. Jesus, I'm tired. It's like five thirty and I haven't slept in two days. I tried, couldn't do it so I decided that I'd write. This a little crossover fic, like Kh:A, but I've decided to try and play through their games again to get a feel for the characters and hopefully reawaken (see what I did there?) the muse that gave me the idea for the story to begin with. I haven't forgotten any of you, my dear readers, and I promise I will update Kh:A, but it's going on hiatus for a bit so I can work on other projects. Work, Youtube (getting my channel going), family matters, fiancee thing have all slowed me tremendously, but I will try and upload every two weeks from now on, alternating between this, Kh:A, DBTLR, and Fallen Angel. The schedule will go this story, then Kh:A, Fallen, than DBTLR. To all of you who have been reviewing, favoriting, and just all around playing devil's advocate, thank you sooooo much. GuestwithIdeas, you know who you are. Thank you all. I've also come up with a pretty decent plot or so I believe, so, as par the course with most fanfics, this will be taking some MAJOR liberties! Also, using WordPad. No spellcheck that I've found.

Onto the story!

Disclaimer: Benkei Urahara does not own any games/animes herein mentioned or portrayed. All rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

"You put up a good fight, Gohan. I'm proud of you." the spiky haired warrior said, looking down at his only son (at the moment) with a mixture of love and pride in his expression, though slightly obscured by the two fingers he had pressed to his forehead.

"W-what? Daddy?" Gohan said, the young Super Sayian confused as to why his father had jumped in like this.

"Take care of your mother for me. She needs you." While Goku's smile never faltered, it was obvious that it pained him to do to what he was about to do, leaving his family once more. "Tell her I had to do this, Gohan." The child fighter finally understood what his father planned to do, horror gripping at his heart. Goku's trademark smirk found its way back onto the Super Sayian's face. "Goodbye, my son. "

Cell cried out as the bio weapon figured out what was happening, squirming in his immense size to get away. But it was for naught. In an instant, Goku left the battlefield with the monstrous android, and in turn, this world once more.

Gohan tried to rush forward to stop him, but he was already gone, a mighty wind the only thing that told them what happened. "No, come back!" the boy screamed.

"Goku!" Krillin screamed as he watched his oldest friend vanish right in front of his eyes, the other fighters looking on in shock and horror as Earths greatest hero disapeared.

All was silent for several moments as Gohan hit his knees staring at the spot his father and worst enemy had once been. Sadness and rage warred in the gentle warriors heart, but what he felt most was guilt. "DADDY!" Gohan screamed into the empty void as tears streamed down his face, his voice bouncing back towards him.

* * *

Gohan woke up, breathing heavily. His coal black eyes scanned the black room he was in. As his eyes adjusted unnatually fast, a Sayian trait, he saw that he was still in his room in the home he'd always known on Mount Paozu. He sat up in bed and looked at his clock. 5:30.

The young Sayian sighed as he got out of bed, mumbling about this being too early. He'd been plagued by these nightmares for the entirety of the four years his father had been dead. Though Krillin, Piccolo, his mother, Chi-Chi, and even Goku through what little contact the Kai's allowed him, kept telling him that it wasn't fault that Goku was gone, that it was his choice, he still blamed himself. Everytime he looked into Gotens innocent face, he saw his father and it reminded him that if he had only destroyed Cell when he was told, Goten wouldn't be growing up without a father.

Gohan shook his head hard, shaking the thoughts loose metaphorically. He had to stop thinking like this. It was his first day of school after all. He had to at least appear excited for his mother and brother. Gokus death had affected Chi-Chi tremendously, to the point that she was faltering on properly taking care of herself. She tells everyone that she's fine, but it's obvious to anyone who knows her that she isn't. It worried Gohan that his mother who was so strong she made the mighty Goku fear her was beginning to crack. Health wise at least. Outside that, she was the same woman. Pushy, hot tempered and overly protective of her sons. She was horrified when Gohan came home with a pamphlet for the school he'd now be attending as it entailed him living on campus. After a long, long talk about him wanting to start his own life away from home and Chi-Chi giving the Super Sayian the sex talk, as he'd be around a lot of girls his age, she hugged him and told him that she was proud of him. Gohan wasn't all that excited to get the sex talk, but it was integral to get his mom to let him go.

The young man decided if he was gonna be up this early, he may as well get a bit of training in before he got packed. He didn't train like he used to, his skills actually becoming a bit rusty after all this time, but he still did it because training and studying were two things he could always take some solace in. He got dressed in the purple gi Piccolo had given him as a fifteenth birthday present. It was an exact copy of his old teachers. Piccolo went as far as to give Gohan a set of training weights heavier than even his own, that resembled his. He decided not to put that on, put he did pocket it after putting it into it's capsule.

He quietly walked out of the house, smiling as he saw his baby brother and his mother sleeping on the couch together. They'd fallen asleep watching Goku's fight at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai against none other than Gohan's eventual teacher, Piccolo Jr. He pulled out a blanket and draped it over the two before he opened and closed the door silently, walking a bit away from the house before jumping into the air and flying a bit higher. The sun was just beginning to crest over the moutain range, a beautiful mixture of yellow, orange, and red bathing the land scape. Gohan smiled again before he punching and kicking at the air, his movements a bit sluggish as he was still abit tired.

Sweat glistened on his sculpted body as he fought his invisible enemies, having been going for nearly an hour now. He stopped his training and looked at the general area of the sun, guessing it was about time that he make his way back to the house and get packed for school. He hadn't realize how far he'd floated away, powering up and flying back at half speed. When the house came into veiw, he powered down and gracefully fell out of the sky, landing right in front of the door, only or it to open in front of him, his mother standing there with one bag in her hand and several more behind her, though she quickly downsized them into capsules. She held out the bag she had been holding, Gohan slowly taking it from her grasp. Tears welled up in Chi-Chi's eyes, the warrior princess rushing forward and hugging her eldest son, crying into his shoulder.

"You come home for every holiday, got it? Not just the important ones." She said through the tears. "A-and no dating. You focus on your studies. I don't want my boy coming home a teen father, you hear me?!" She shouted, looking into her sons eyes.

Gohan just chuckled. "Mom, don't worry. Everything will be fine, and I'll come home when I can, okay?" It was then that Gohan looked behind his mother to see Goten standing there rubbing his eyes. "Morning, sleepy head."

Goten looked the capsules on the floor and then at the bag Gohan was holding. Though not as smart as his brother, the young half breed was smart enough to put two and two together. He looked up at Gohan, all tiredness gone as he ran forward, grabbing and trying to pull the bag out his elder brothers hands. "No, you can't go! It's not time yet!" Goten tried in vain, but after so long, Gohan just lifted the bag, his brother going with it.

"Goten, listen. I have to go, so I'm trusting you to take care of Mom while I'm gone, okay?" The teary eyed Sayian looked at his brother, his bottom lip trembling as tears and snot ran down his face. Gohan merely smiled and pulled out a handkercheif from his bag, wiping Goten's face. "I'll miss you too, Goten, but sometimes we have to do what feels right, okay?"

Goten nodded and let go of the bag, looking down at the ground as Gohan knelt in front of him, opening his ams to them both. Chi-Chi and Goten surged forward, hugging the Sayian and crying into the fabric of his gi. He rubbed both their backs, smiling lightly as he waited for them finish. When they did and pulled away, Gohan walked back inside, changing into the very uncomfortable Yokai Academy uniform. He really didn't like this uniform, but he would get used to it. He checked the pamphlet again to see where the school was, but it only said where a bus stop was for it. He thought that was a bit strange but didn't think long on it as his clock read 6:45. He had fifteen minutes.

He ran out of his room and almost into his mother again. "Mom, I know you and Goten don't want me to go, but.." He trailed as he looked at what she was holding. The four star Dragon Ball. "M-mom, what are you doing with the Dragon Ball?"

She made him open his bag before she gently wrapped it in a satin cloth, placing it and the pillow it normally rested on into his bag. "Your father told me while I was sleeping that he wanted you to take it with you. He also wanted me to remind of how proud he is of you. Something we both share... Gohan?" Gohan merely looked at his mother, a mixture of shock and happiness on his face. But he began to blush brightly at what his mother said next. "If you meet a girl there, one that you like, you have to bring her home with you when you come home for holiday. I need to be sure she isn't just some hussy, understand?" The serious tone of her voice told the young Super Sayian she wasn't kidding.

He smiled past the blush and nodded, hugging his mother, then his brother one last time before he jumped outside and into the air. "Nimbus!" The yellow cloud sped towards him as he fell back into it's cushy seat. He had it stop for a moment as he looked down at Goten. "Goten! While I'm gone, Nimbus is yours, okay?" He watched as his brother's face lit up happily before he urged the cloud back into it's flight path, telling it where it needed to go.

It was a good ten minutes before they got there, with Nimbus pulling up to the bench and Gohan stepping off. He pet his old friend and said goodbye before sending him back to Goten. He was just about the sit down as he remembered. He never grabbed the other capsules!

The Sayian was about to start freaking out as a familiar green hand showed in front of him, capsules. "You might need these for school, kid." The sayian looked up at his former master's smiling face, smiling as well as he pocketed the capsules.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Piccolo, but why are you here?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Besides to give you your capsules, just to see an old friend off to his first day of highschool." The super namek scowled lightly. "Not sure what the point is. You're smarter than most of the teachers."

Gohan laughed at his old teachers attitude. Piccolo was terrified of losing his first friend ever. It was strange but sweet at the same time. "Piccolo, stop worrying. You're starting to sound like Mom."

The former demon king chuckled lightly. "Am I that easy to read, kid?"

"For me, yeah. How long have I known you?" Gohan said, laughing as the bus was pulling up. "Well, looks like it's time to go." The sayian looked at his best friend once more, extending a hand to him.

Piccolo took it, sparks of power racing between them. "Take care of yourself, Gohan. I'd rather not have to wish you back." The namek joked. He pulled his hand back and pulled out a bag of senzu. "Here. Just to make me feel a bit better."

Despite the joke being a bit dark, Gohan chuckled all the same, took the bag, tying it off on his belt, and turned to the bus, immediatley beginning to regret his decision as he looked at the driver, his face obscured but the bill of his hat, his eyes two glowing spots under it. "Uh, hi, this is the bus to Yokai Academy, right?"

The driver then pulled out a cigar, lighting it up and taking a puff before chuckling lightly. "That it is, boy. You going to hop on?"

This mans presence sent chills down both Piccolo's and Gohan's spines. _**Well, this'll be interesting at least.**_ the two thought as Gohan stepped onto the vehicle. "I'll write to you guys, okay? See ya, Piccolo." he said as the driver shut the door behind the Saiyan halfbreed. Gohan looked up and down the bus, noticing it was void of other passengers. He took the seat closest to the door so he could get off the bus and away from the creepy driver as fast as possible.

"I hope you're ready, kid. Yokai's one scary-ass school." The driver said as they moved down the road. "Not too late to get off and go to a regular school."

Gohan looked at him strangely, that same feeling of dread crawling into his mind. "I can handle myself, sir. Don't worry." He'd seen some truly horrifying things in his life, so this couldn't be too bad... could it?

The driver laughed again as he blew out some smoke from his cigar again as they pulled into a dark tunnel. "Just what I would expect of the son of the mighty Son Goku. Fearless and strong. You'll need that courage, boy."

Gohan visibly paled at this comment as he noticed that he could no longer sense Piccolo or any of his friends anymore, a strange, dark, seething energy surrounding them as they drove down the seemingly endless tunnel. But before Gohan could inquire on how this man knew who he was, a bright light shown at the end of the tunnel. Gohan sat forward a bit as the tunnel ended, the light almost blinding the young saiyan. When he opened his eyes and looked around, to say he was shocked was an understatement. "Why is the ocean red!?" he shouted as he looked out at the vast blood red expanse. There was a scarecrow that seemed to point towards what looked like a dead forest. He guessed it was a marker for the school or so he hoped.

The driver chuckled as he opened the door for the bus. "Just follow the path through the woods and you should see the school." Gohan walked off the bus, looking around a bit. "Take care, Son Gohan, that you don't end up in a situation like the one with Cell, okay?" And with that, he shut the door as the sayian turned, horror and anger on his face as the bus driver backed up and turned around, entering the tunnel again.

Gohan took a deep breath, bringing his temper under control as he walked. He looked around and paled again. As his father had his fear of needles, Gohan had always felt uneasy around cemeteries, which is what the forest looked like with headstones the head of the young saiyan flew a small creature that flew a few feet from his face. "I'm a bat!"

Gohan yelped and jumped back. "What in the name of Kami?!"

He noticed a bit too late that a new energy source was gaining on him fast. He turned just in time to hear, "Look out!" He also took a bike to the face, though really the bike was what came with the short end of the stick on that one. The front wheel bent inward as if it had struck a steel wall and sent it's driver sailing over his head. Gohan's incredible speed allowed him to catch the girl mid flight, her bubblegum pink hair floating around her like a miscolored halo.

Gohan touched down and looked down at his charge, about to ask her if she was okay until his tongue caught in his throat, a light pink blush crawling across his face. _Oh dear Kami. She's so cute!_ the young sayian thought as her emerald green eyes looked into his coal black orbs. "I-I'm sorry, I have anemia and I got really dizzy." she said in a weak voice. She started to get up, Gohan keeping his hands close in case she fell, which she did. She fell against him, his arms on instinct wrapping around her as he felt her sniffing at him. "You... you smell really good..." Next thing he knew, he felt something bite into his neck, feeling his blood leaving him.

He stood frozen for a moment beofre he jumped away quickly, covering his neck and shouting. "What the hell?! Why did you bite me?!" He felt his neck and was suprised to not feel any open marks on it. _I know I heal fast, but that doesn't make any sense._

A look of bliss was on the girls face before a deep red blush appeared on her face. She began waving her hands in front of her face. "I-I'm sorry! I'm a vampire and your blood smelled so good!" She looked at the ground, covering her red face, her pink hair falling over her shoulders. His blood hadn't just smelled good, it was delicious to every sense she had. She felt empowered by it's sweet yet kinda spicy taste.

Gohan suddenly felt bad for his outburst and walked over to her, pulling her hands away from her face, her near teary green orbs looking up at him, the trademark Son family smile plastered on his face. At that moment, a though crossed the girls mind. _He's so handsome..._

"Don't worry about it. It was just a bit of blood and I let my guard down anyway so it's kinda my fault too. Never really learned how to dodge. What's your name?" He asked good naturedly, his kind heart not allowing him to remain angry for long.

"Uh..." Gohan looked at her strangely, cocking his head to the side, Moka's eyes never leaving his, almost as if she was lost in his eyes. She blushed when he asked if she was okay, realizing then what he had said. "I-I'm Akashiya Moka . And you are?"

Gohan smiled lightly. "I'm Son Gohan. It's nice to meet you, Moka-san."

Moka smiled happily. _That name sounds familiar somehow. Where have I heard it before?_ she asked herself before another thought crossed her mind, her smile faltering. "Um, Gohan, do you hate vampires?" she asked quietly.

Gohan was caught off guard by the question. His father had told him stories of an evil vampire that had tried to kill Bulma and destroy the sun. But, as he had been taught by Piccolo and his own father, you can't judge an individual for what their race has done or vice versa. "Why would I? My father told a story of an evil vampire when I was young, but you can't condemn an entire race for one individuals actions."

Moka's beautiful face lit up as she threw her arms around Gohan's neck. "I'm so happy to hear you say that! Do you wanna be my friend? I don't have any here and it would be really great to have someone to talk to." she said excitedly, still hanging off the super sayian's neck.

Gohan blushed lightly as he looked down into her smiling face. "Uh, sure, Moka-san, I'd love to be your friend." He had no idea what he signing up for.

"Hooray! I'll see you later, okay, Gohan-kun? I gotta get to class. See you at lunch." She picked up what remained of her bike and took off down the road, her heart filled to the brim with happiness and excitement. Gohan smirked as he watched her run off before checking his watch, crying out as he realized how close of a call it was gonna be even if he flew at this point. He jumped into the air and let his power build, feeling the rich flow of energy rush through as he felt his muscles expand to accommodate the power, his hair becoming more defined in their spikes and turning a pale yellow. The super sayian saw the school a mile or two from his position, an easy blast off to be sure, but he was grinding on time as it was, so he powered up and flew top speed towards the building, hoping that no one here knew about sensing energy.

He powered down and landed on the roof, rushing through the door, unknowingly ripping it off the hinges, and running down the stairs. He pulled his schedule out and looked at his class room number. 1-3. Well, crap baskets. He was in front of room 3-1. He shouted in exasperation as he took off down the stairs again, skidding to a stop in front of his homeroom and pushing open the door, completely shattering it as he had forget to control himself. He looked at the remains of the door as the room grew deathly silent. "Uh, I'm really sorry, sensei."

The sensei, a young, and admittedly good looking, woman with strange tufts of hair that resembled ears just smiled excitedly at him. "Oh don't worry about. Darn thing was rotting anyway. Just introduce yourself to the class, okay?" she said happily.

Gohan nodded and turned the class, who had started talking about how weird the new kid was. He bowed respectively to the whole. "My name is Son Gohan. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"How very formal. Why don't you take a seat beside Snow-kun over there?" The sensei pointed at a seat beside the window next to what looked like...

Gohan froze for a moment as he looked at the creature. _F-F-Frieza?! But, that's impossible, Trunks killed him, I saw it!_ Gohan caught the questioning look his teacher was giving him and he just smiled lightly and walked towards his seat, sitting down slowly as he never took his eyes off the ice-jin. The creature in question pulled out some paper and wrote something. He waited for the sensei to turn around before passing it to Gohan. **I'm not Frieza, Sayian, nor am I your enemy. I'll explain later. Just hear me out.** Gohan was shocked to find out this alien wasn't only the same race as the tyrannical murderer his father defeated all those years ago, but that he also knew what Gohan was. His energy didn't feel malevolent. Not even angry really. He'd hear him out.

The teacher began her introduction speech as Gohan sat down. "So, as I hope you all know, my name is Nekonome Shizuka and I'm happy to welcome you all to..."

It was then another set of feet ran through the door. "I'm sorry I'm late! It won't happen again! Wait, what happened to the door?"

The teacher merely giggled. "Don't worry about it, dear. Just please, come in and introduce yourself." She said happily.

The girl bowed to the class, a shining smile on her face. "Hello everyone. I'm Akashiya Moka. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

All the males in the room began going into a quiet frenzy over the pink haired beauty.

 _"So hot..."_

 _"She's so freaking cute!"_

 _"I wonder if she's single."_

 _"I'm gonna find a way to get inside her! Erm, her heart that is!"_

As Moka began feeling uncomfortable with all the male attention she was getting, Nekonome-sensei spoke up. "Ah, Moka-san! I was wondering when you would get here. There's only seat left, right behind Gohan-kun. Why not sit there?" she said, her face still bearing the same kind smile.

Moka looked over at her seat and her face broke into another smile as she launched herself at the young saiyan warrior. "Gohan-kun!" Gohan cried out in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his body in a tight hug. "Oh, I'm so happy we have the same class!"

"M-M-Moka-san, what are you doing?" Gohan asked, his eyes flicking over to a snickering Snow. He glared at the ice-jin before Moka pulled away a bit.

"Well your my friend and this is what friends do, isn't it?" Moka said happily, not noticing the increase in killer intent in the room, a change that didn't go unnoticed by the fighter.

 _"Who the hell is he?"_

 _"Does she know him?"_

 _"I'm gonna wring his neck."_

Gohan could have burst into tears as Moka took her seat behind him, his luck just going from bad to worse every time he looked. _Who's kill list am I not on at this point?_ Gohan saw some movement out of the corner of his eye, looking over at a sloppily dressed male student with a lip piercing, his unnaturally long tongue flicking out of his mouth and licking his lips as he looked at Moka before turning back to glare at the sayian. _Great. Ask a dumb question, get a dumb answer. Neanderthalic bully, check._

"Now back to what I was saying. I'm Nekonome Shizuka and I will be your homeroom teacher for the year. I'd like to welcome you all to Yòkai Academy. As you all know, Yòkai Academy is a school for monsters." Snow's hand shot up, about to ask a question. Nekonome-sensei just laughed. "And aliens, too, I suppose."

 _What?! Oh come on! What does she mean by monsters?! What have I gotten myself into?!_ thought the already flustered sayian. "This school's purpose is to help young monsters to integrate themselves into human society. To accomplish this goal, we have a few rules I need to explain. First...

 _Okay, so let me get this straight. I'm the closest thing to a human in this room, wait... This building right now?! This just isn't fair! I just wanted a normal high school life, if only for a bit._

"... Students are forbidden to reveal their true forms to other students or faculty. Rule two: You must remain in your human form at all times. No exceptions! And finally, any and all fighting on school grounds is probable cause for expulsion. Everyone understand?" A few of the students nodded and grunted in affirmation, already knowing these rules. Gohan's head hit his desk, nearly causing it to buckle. Snow and Moka looked at him curiously as he sulked and moped about his awful luck.

"Hey Teach, wouldn't it just be easier to eat all the humans and save the pretty girls for more enjoyable activities?" a gruff, harsh voice said. Gohan looked, already guessing who the voice belonged to.

"You must be Komiya Saizo. You see, Saizo-kun, that simply isn't possible. The barrier around the school keeps humans frome entering entirely and if one did get in, they would be immediately killed." Nekonome said cheerfully.

 _How can she say that so easily?!_ Gohan screamed internally as things were getting darker for him. His thoughts were interrupted by a ringtone coming from his sensei's desk.

The ringtone was Sanctuary by Utada Hikari. As it played, Nekonome-sensei's face turned a brilliant shade of red before she ran to her desk, pulling the phone and answering it. "Dear, I'm in the middle of a class." She spoke to whoever in a hushed voice. Gohan was a bit curious so he strained his ears to hear what was being said, but to no avail. "Yes, that cute little place by the corner... Okay, I'll see you there." She shut the phone and turned back to her class, her face still bright red. "Um, well, we don't really have class outside of introductions, so everyone, go and wander around the school. Get a feel for the place. Have fun!" She said excitedly.

Everyone got up from their seats, heading out of the destroyed doorway. Gohan, Snow, and Moka were the last three, Gohan walking out last as he was hoping to catch a glance at her phone to see who called. He knew it was a bit of an invasion of privacy, but he had always been curious. The name he saw kind of shocked him, but he smiled nonetheless. "Nekonome-sensei." She looked up at the young man, one of the tufts of hair twitching. _Okay, so they are ears. Figured that one out._ "Tell Yamcha Gohan said hi." WIth that, he left his exasperated teacher behind.

Gohan walked for a few moments before he saw Snow leaning on a wall a few feet away. The ice-jin looked over at him and nodded to the side, walking around the corner. Gohan didn't know if he could trust this guy or not, but he had decided to let him tell his story, so he followed him. Snow had just stepped around the corner, his hands in the pockets of his uniform pants. "First, let me say that it's an honor to meet the son of Son Goku. He has my deepest respect and gratitude for getting rid of Frieza." Gohan thought he felt his eyes bug out of his head after hearing this, the ice-jin simply chuckling. "Yes, I guess it is weird hearing that coming from me, but honestly, I hated my brothers and my father." Gohan looked at him strangely. Snow laughed mildly. "I'm Frieza and Cooler's younger brother. The youngest son of King Cold." Gohan took a step, nearly dropping into his fighting stance before Snow held up his hand. "As I said, I'm honored to meet you. I bear you no ill will for the fate that befell them."

"Well, I guess that explains why look so much like Frieza. But why are you being nice to me? You know that I'm a saiyan. Don't your people hate our kind?" Gohan asked inquisitivley.

Snow simply rolled his eyes. "Gohan, if I had a problem with you, I would have attacked you in class. No one in this Kami forsaken place could stop me besides you anyway."

Gohan had to agree there. Snow's power level, even suppressed, was worlds above anyone else in this school, excluding himself. He was actually stronger than either of his brothers, being closer to his father in power. And, from what the young sayian understood of Frieza's race, Snow was in his first form. Now that Gohan was closer, he could see small differences in his appearance from Frieza's or Cooler's. For one, his tail wasn't purple like Frieza's. It was dark blue, his skin besides that a pure snow white color. His eyes were blood red and slitted like a cats. His horns were also quite a bit different now that he wasn't getting a side profile of him. They hooked out into a trident like shape, being a bit longer than saiyan half of Gohan honestly wondered just how powerful his final form would be and how much fun it would be to fight him in it. "Well, if you don't mean me any harm, maybe you'd like to be friends?"

Snow laughed again. "I think you've already got one, monkey boy."

Gohan chuckled sheepishly, lightly blushing as he rubbed the back of his head before crossing his arms behind them. "Yeah, but you can never have too many friends, right?" He said kindly.

Snow smiled lightly and extended a hand to the saiyan warrior. "Alright. I guess we're friends then, huh?" Gohan smiled and nodded, taking ther ice-jin's hand and giving it a firm shake. "By the way, it may be a good idea if we train together some time. We could really push each other I'm betting." Snow said, smiling wider at the thought of a real fight after having to train alone for so long.

Gohan smirked a bit and nodded. "I'll take you up on that offer some time. RIght now, Moka's probably waiting for me and wondering where I am. You wanna join us for lunch?" he asked good naturedly.

Snow was a bit apprehensive as most of the monsters here were pretentious and near violent with him, but that lighthearted expression on his new friends face won him over. He sighed. "I suppose. Let's head out."

Gohan laughed and started walking to the courtyard with Snow in tow. They had gotten into a conversation about martial arts and whether hard work in it could override sheer talent. Gohan smiled and stopped mid sentence to wave at Moka, who was sitting on a bench drinking a can of tomato juice.

She smiled happily and waved back, giving Snow a little smile as well. "I was wondering where you were, Gohan-kun. I see you made another friend." She stood up and smoothed out her skirt, bowing to Snow. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Akashiya Moka."

Both Gohan and Snow laughed at this, causing Moka to look up at them. "The bow isn't necessary, Moka-san. A handshake will do. I'm Snow Coldson. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, extending his hand to the vampress. She giggled lightly and took his hand, shaking it for a moment before motioning for them to sit down which they did after getting themselves some drinks of their own. Gohan got himself some orange juice and the machine just ate Snow's money, so he punched through the glass and pulled out some chocolate milk. He said he'd pay for later as he sat down. The three of them sat down on the bench, Gohan in between the two. Moka leaned against him gently, causing a bright blush to crawl up his face. Snow chuckled lightly, earning him a glare from the blushing saiyan.

Moka decided to break the silence. "So, Gohan-kun, what kind of monster are you?" Gohan nearly gagged on his juice as Snow bust out laughing, the irony of the question not lost on him. But Moka, ignorant as she was of the saiyans, didn't understand until she remembered something. "Oh, it's against the rules to tell others what you are isn't it? I'm sorry! Just forget I asked." She gave an embarrassed smile and went back to her drink.

Gohan just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you told me, didn't you? I guess I should return the favor."

Moka's face lit as she heard this, but a shadow fell over the three, a shadow in the form of Komiya Saizo. He just smirked down at Moka. "Hey, what's a beautiful girl like you doing with these wimps?" He turned to glare specifically at Gohan.

Gohan glared back as Moka answered the bully. "That's none of your business, Saizo-san!"

He just smirked as his tongue slithered out. "Why don't you dump the losers and we can go somewhere more private?"

"I think she just wants you to leave, Komiya-san." Gohan said as he set his drink down, standing up to face Saizo.

The bully just chuckled and looked at the saiyan. "You challenging me, wimp?"

"And what if I am?" Gohan said, surprising all in attendance for the standoff. Gohan was shocked at how he was acting. He hated confrontation, but now he couldn't think of anything else but punching Saizo's face down his throat. It wasn't until he felt Moka grab his hand and Snow grab his shoulder that he came back to his senses.

"You're lucky you got them, maggot, cause otherwise I'd eat you alive." This one line was what set Gohan off. Snow felt the rise in Gohan's _ki_ and grabbed his arm, squeezing hard as Moka pulled them away and into the hall.

They ran, Moka dragging a shocked Gohan, Snow following behind to discourage any attacks from behind as they climbed the stairs to the roof, stopping short to look at the destroyed door. Snow snickered, knowing Gohan had done this in his rush to get to class. Moka ignored it and walked onto the roof, turning back to Gohan and Snow. "Phew, that was close."

 _Yeah, for that_ _worthless_ _trash. Huh, where'd that come from?_ Gohan thought to himself as their drinks floated in front of them. Moka cheered as took her juice and started drinking it. Gohan took his and wondered how it got here until he heard Snow chugging his drink down, then he remembered that Frieza used telekenisis against his father. "Thanks Snow." The ice-jin just nodded and drank a bit more as Gohan took a sip from his drink, looking over at Moka. "Hey Moka?" She looked over at him. "Are you sure you're a vampire? I mean, you don't look like any vampire I've every seen." _Then again, she's really the only template I have to go off of._ Snow listened intently as well, looking over at the bubblegum haired vampiress as she giggled

"Yep, pretty sure, Gohan-kun. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that you really don't look that scary is all." he said, taking another drink.

"Well, I'm not in my true form right now, but..." Gohan spat out his drink in Snow's face, much to the ice-jin's dismay as Moka opened the top of her uniform, giggling at Gohan's reaction. "When this rosary on my chest comes off," She indicated to the choker around her neck and the silver rosary cross hanging from it. "I transform into a really scary vampire."

Gohan chuckled lightly as Snow glared at the super saiyan, both of them stopping as Moka drew close to her friend. "I'm really sorry Gohan, but I'm really hungry."

"H-huh?" was all Gohan had time to say before Moka threw her arms around him, their faces close enough that Gohan could smell the shampoo she used. Snow quickly turned around, sipping at what remained of his drink as he let his friends do whatever. He turned back around as Gohan shouted, his eyes widening as he saw Moka biting into the saiyan's neck. She pulled away with a blissful smile while Gohan held his neck. "Would you please warn me next time?!"

Moka looked at him like a child being scolded by her parent. "I'm sorry Gohan-kun, but I was really hungry and your blood just smelled so good."

Snow snickered behind them. "Seems like the son of Son Goku was just reduced to a walking Happy Meal." He joked, Gohan looking back at the ice-jin, the saiyan's eye twitching.

But they froze when they heard Moka gasp. "The son of... Son Goku?" She looked at Gohan in shock for a moment before she hugged him again. "I knew I recognized that name! You're the son of the man that defeated King Piccolo, right?"

"U-uh, yeah, that was my dad." Gohan said, rubbing the back of his head with the trademark Son family smirk on his face.

"I guess you don't realize how big a deal for the monsters around here that is. King Piccolo was a pretty big deal for them, Gohan." Snow said as he crushed the can his milk had been in.

Gohan just chuckled nervously as Moka began bowing over and over again. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it before. My father saw yours fighting Piccolo Jr at the Tenkaichi Budokai and he was so impressed that made sure we all knew of Son Goku's exploits. I'm really sorry!"

"Moka-san, it's okay, really. You couldn't have known." Gohan said, laughing at her antics.

"Oh, Gohan, my father would love to meet yours! Do you think we could set something up?" This caused Gohan to stop mid laugh and Snow to look up at the two of them. Moka, unaware what she had said, just looked at them strangely. "Is... something wrong?"

Gohan shivered lightly as if he was cold. Snow placed his hand on his friends shoulder, instantly understanding. "Moka, Goku was killed when Cell attacked the Earth four years ago."

Moka's eyes widened a bit as she looked at Gohan, who just gave her a smile. "I'm really sorry, Gohan-kun. I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry about it, Moka-san. He gave his life for the good of the Earth." He said, that same smile still plastered on his face. Moka looked unconvinced but she didn't push it.

"Um, well, I think we should get to our dorms and get settled in. Why don't we get going?" Snow said, trying to break some of the tension.

Gohan looked back at him and nodded before nervously smiling at Moka. "You wouldn't happen to know where the boys dorm is, would you, Moka-san?"

She giggled and nodded, walking to the edge of the roof and pointing to the boys dormitory. She explained to them how to get there from where they were and the two thanked the vampire. She hugged them both before heading out to her own dorm. Snow smiled lightly after putting his hands into his pockets. "Sweet girl you got there Gohan. I'd make her yours before someone else does." He looked back at Gohan, who was currently looking up into the sky.

 _Dad, what do I do? I don't belong here, I don't want to have to fight without reason. What do I do?_ he thought, pleading to his father and hoping he could hear him in Other World, though he doubted it.

"...han, Gohan... Gohan!" Snow shouting for him woke the saiyan from his stupor. He looked at his new friend who in turn was looking at him in concern. "You alright, man?" he asked.

Gohan nodded quickly, rubbing the back of his head and giving that same trademark smile. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Snow. Listen, I'll meet you at the dorm later. I've got some things to take care of." Gohan said before walking off the roof anbd back into the building. As he walked, every student he passed looked so human, but he knew better now. Every one of them was a monster. Everyone of them belonging here, but there was no place for him here. A human saiyan hybrid just didn't seem to belong anywhere these days. The half-breed grabbed his bag from downstairs, turning to leave only to be met by Saizo again. Gohan sighed as he lifted his bag. "What do you want, Saizo?"

The male monsters tongue slithered out. "Not much really. I just want you to stay away from that Moka. She's gonna be my woman and I don't need some weakling getting in my way."

Gohan just scoffed and walked by him. "You're stupider than I thought if you think she'd be with you."

"To be honest, her consent isn't a factor." This stopped Gohan in his tracks.

"What did you say?"

Saizo smirked and turned to Gohan. "I said her consent isn't..."

Before he could finish, he found a hand clamped over his mouth and his body, head first, slammed into a column hard enough to crack it. To say he was shocked was an understatement, but it wasn't the situation that had the bully scared, it was the look of rage and killer intent in the young saiyans eyes that had him nearly pissing his pants. "I'm gonna make this easy for you. If you touch her, I will find out and I promise you, no matter what sick pleasure you get off from, it won't be worth what I do to you. Now get out of my sight." Gohan threw the terrified monster to the side before getting back on his route.

The saiyan had just cleared the front gate when he heard, "Gohan-kun!" He turned to see Moka running full steam towards him. "Where are you going? You're not leaving are you?"

"I don't belong here Moka-san. I'm going home." Gohan turned back around to leave. "I'll just go to a human school."

"No!" Moka grabbed his bag and tried in vain to pull him back. She was surprised how hard it was to pull him back, being several times stronger than a healthy human. "You can't go to a human school. Humans are awful! I hate them!" Gohan looked back at her, her emerald green eyes tearing up. "I went to a human school in middle school and they always picked on me." She shook her head and yanked back on Gohan's bag again. "You can't go to a human school, Gohan-kun! You belong here!"

Gohan was shocked to hear that Moka of all people hated anyone, but it shocked him how anyone could be mean to someone so nice. But, he had to get away or else he'd never get the courage again. "Moka, what if I told you I'm half of what you hate?"

She let go of his bag, stepping away from him. "W-what?"

"That's right. My mother is a human being, making me half of the thing you hate so much."

She shook her head. "But... But that can't be! You're too nice to be human! Even if just half!" she cried out as tears began to run down her face. He didn't want to hurt her anymore, but he knew he had to.

"I want some semblance of a normal life, Moka, and I can't have that life surrounded by monsters." He threw the bag over his shoulder and turned away from her. "Goodbye Moka. Snow will take good care of you. He's a good person." He took off down the path, ignoring his urge to turn back around and look at her. This place, what he had done to Saizo, none of it made sense! He had never been that angry since Cell killed #16. This place was doing something to him and he didn't like it. The only thing that had kept him from ripping Saizo apart was the thought of Moka in the back of his mind. She had a calming effect on him that he didn't understand, but he didn't want there to have to be a need for a buffer.

Moka fell to her knees as she watched her only friend run away from their school, tears running down her face. She never noticed the presence of another creature behind her. "So you're just gonna let him run out on you like that?" Snow said, standing in the doorway of the entrance to the school. "If I were you, I'd chase him down and slap some sense into him. Only way you can get through to someone like him." He said, biting into the apple he had been holding with his tail. "But hey, not all of us care about our friends enough to put ourselves out there like that, right, Moka-san?" He said, giving her a sidelong look.

Moka looked at the ice-jin for a moment before wiping the tears off her face. _He's right. Gohan's my friend and that's all there is to it._ "Snow-kun, can you..."

"Don't worry about it. Go get your man, vampire." Snow said, turning back around and walking back to the school, leaving a blushing Moka behind. She shook her head and began running down the same path Gohan had taken.

She ran for a few minutes before she heard a voice behind her. "Whats a beauty like you chasing a weakling like him?" Saizo said as he stepped out from behind a tree, his tongue slithering out to wet his lips, looking Moka up and down like a piece of meat. "You'd have a lot more fun with me."

"Leave me alone, Saizo." Moka said, her trembling voice betraying her true emotions. She was trying to channel the courage Gohan had shown when he had stood up to the bully, but it was hard for her to be any sort of brave.

Saizo just chuckled. "Sorry, but as I told him, you're gonna be my woman, whether you want to or not. Now, why don't I show you what I _really look like!"_ As he spoke those last few words, his body began changing, bones and other portrusions sticking out of his back and shoulders, more breaking through his arms, his voice growing deeper and his torso growing several times larger, ripping through the top of his uniform.

Moka backed away until she came in contact with a tree, watching as a transformed, laughing Saizo advanced on her. Her heart pounded in her chest, fear racing through her veins. _Gohan-kun..._ She released an ear splitting scream as she felt Saizos incredibly long tongue wrap around her leg.

* * *

Gohan sighed as watched the bus pull up in front of him, the door sliding open. "Well look at that, never thought the child of Son Goku would turn tail and run." the driver said, chuckling at the end as the saiyan glared at him. "The great hero of the Cell Games. Sorry it didn't work out, kid."

He sighed again as he stepped foot onto the bus. "Even hero's get scared, Driver-san." As Gohan stepped up onto the bus, he heard a high pitch shreik coming from the woods. Gohan jumped off quickly and stared at the woods, bag in hand.

The driver only chuckled. "Whoo, sounds like someone needs a hero." Gohan growled and started for the woods. "Hold it, boy." Gohan looked back at the driver. "You got a choice to make. Go and save your friend or go home. If you save your friend, I won't be back for a month. Today is your last chance."

Gohan growled again, tossing his bag to the side before taking off to the woods, full speed. The driver laughed as he watched Gohan run. "Seems you made a good choice, Mikogami-san. Things are about to get interesting."

* * *

Moka screamed as she was thrown through the air, the air being forced from her lungs as she slammed into a tree. Saizo laughed as he advanced on her again. Even if Moka wanted to fight back, she couldn't now. She could barely breathe let alone stand. This monstrel was gonna...

As the thoughts began to grow dark, she heard a shout off to the side. Next thing she knew, Saizo was airborne and his body was ripping through the trees. "I told you, didn't I? If you touch her, it wouldn't be worth what I do to you." said her saivor, the wind seeming to kick up around him in specific. Gohan stood glaring at the monster as he stood, his face bloody and several of his fangs broken.

" _Cheap shot taking son of a bitch! I'll eat you alive!_ " Saizo roared as he tore after the saiyan, Gohan remaining completley still.

Moka looked on in horror as her friend stayed still, the monstrel barreling towards him. "Gohan, please, move! He's gonna..." She was cut off again by the sound of bones cracking as Gohan simply backhanded the monstrel aside.

The saiyan chuckled. "You know, for a bully, you're not very intimidating." Saizo looked on in fear as he was the one being advanced on now. He had one ace in the hole left, though. He shot his tongue out at Gohan, who easily sidestepped it only to realize it wasn't for him to begin with. Moka screamed as the wet appendage wrapped around her torso and began dragging her towards them. "Moka!" Gohan stomped down on Saizo's tongue, the monster screaming in pain. Moka was still moving due to the momentum and Gohan reached out to stop her but missed, pulling off her rosary instead. _I missed?! How did I miss?! She was three feet in front of me!_

As Gohan mentally tore himself apart, Moka could only look on in shock. "The rosary. It came off." As she finished the sentence, her eyes closed and the sky turned a blood red color as a swarm of bats surrounded and stopped Moka. It took a few seconds for the change to finish, but when it did, Gohan could feel a new _ki,_ though it was same dark _ki_ he had felt in the tunnel. The bats flew away, revealing Moka in her true form. Her hair was moonlight silver, her eyes were still closed as she yawned, pushing her chest out. If Roshi had been there, no doubt he'd of passed out from a nose bleed. Her 'assets' had increased along with her power, her rump actually pushing her skirt up a bit, and her bust opening her uniforms top, giving a rather decent view of her cleavage. She finally opened her eyes to look out at the men around her. They had changed too, no longer being the briliant emerald green they were before, now a blood red color and slitted like a predators.

Gohan looked on in curiosity as Saizo cowered in fear. " _Silver hair, blood red eyes and that youki. It's just as the legends say. This is an S-class super monster, a vampire!_ " He shouted, Gohan looking at him strangely. _Vampires seem to be pretty high on the hierarchy around here._ She was much stronger than before, easily dwarfing Saizo in power, but by Z-fighter standards, she was weaker than Chaotzu.

She looked over at Gohan and spoke, her voice now having a sultry tone to it that sent shivers up the pubescent saiyans spine. "Thanks for waking me, but next time, make sure it's for a good reason. I don't like being bothered." she snapped at him. He just chuckled and rubbed the back his head, the Son family smile on his face. She looked over at Saizo and smirked. "What's the matter? You said you gonna make me your woman whether I liked it or not. Where'd all that bravado go? Into your pants along with the contents of your bladder?"

Saizo was terrified, but he would not let some uppity full blood look down on him. _"I know what said! Don't you dare look down on me!"_ He lifted a massive, mutated hand and brought it down, slamming it hard into the where Moka had been. He looked around before he saw Gohan looking up. The monstrel looked up just in time to catch a glance at her whit panties as she extended her leg.

"Pathetic whelp. KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She spun midair and slammed her leg into the side of Saizo's head, sending him careening into the mountain side, large rocks falling and half burying him. Moka landed easily and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Well, that settles that." She walked back over to Gohan reaching out for her rosary before something akin to explosion sounded behind them, Saizo roaring as he rushed the two.

Moka prepared for a second attack, only to see Gohan seemingly teleport in front of her, his hand outstretched. What happened next even she didn't understand. Inner Moka watched as some sort of wave exploded form the saiyan's hand, the ground shattering around and behind Saizo as he was sent back into the cliff, this time thouroughly beaten. "No, THAT settles that." He turned back to Moka with a smile only to recieve a kick to the head. It really didn't do much, but she hit him in his ear. "Yow, what was that for, Moka?!"

"For wasting my time. Next time, see to it that my opponent is worth the trouble. Or you'll be worse off than that pathetic creature." She took her rosary and walked, with a noticable limp from the looks of it, placing it on. "Until next time, take care of my other." Her red eyes closed and her body seemed to return to the way it was before, her hair changing back it's bubblegum pink color. She sighed lightly as she began to fall, Gohan catching her before she hit the ground.

She moaned lightly as she looked up at him, her eyes dreary as if she had been sleeping. "Gohan-kun. So I wasn't dreaming. You really came back." She smiled lightly up at him only for to smile back.

"I've lost enough friends in my life, I won't lose you too, Moka-san." He took her hand and helped her to stand back, her yelping as she put pressure down on the leg her inner self used to kick him.

"Why does my leg hurt so bad? It feels like I kicked a steel wall." Gohan just chuckled nervously as he let her balance on him. "Um, Gohan-kun, I don't think I can walk back."

Gohan chuckled again as he tossed the vampiress into the air, with her yelping in surprise before jumping up and grabbing her midair, wrapping his arms around her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He landed back on the ground and started walking through the woods, unaware of the blushing monster on his back.

Moka's face was a bright red color as Gohan effortlessly carried her through the dark woods back to the school. One thought nagged her at the back of her mind. "Gohan-kun?" He grunted lightly, keeping on his path. "Are you really gonna leave?"

Gohan kept walking, sighing lightly. "I'm not gonna lie, Moka-san, it looks like I'm gonna have quite a few fights on my hands here, but you're my friend and my dad taught me to never abandon your friends."

Moka smiled and layed her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and just enjoyed the ride while she could. It was then that Gohan's scent wafted into her nose. Her mouth actually started salivating as he fangs extended a bit. "I'm sorry, Gohan-kun, but I'm really hungry."

Gohan stopped walking and craned his neck, shocking his vampiric passenger. After a moment of nothing, Gohan looked back at her out of the corner of his eye. "Something wrong?"

Moka blushed again as she looked at him. "N-no! I-I mean, I thought you..."

Gohan chuckled a bit. "The way I see it, Moka-san, you need blood to survive. So, when you get hungry, go right ahead and take what you need. Just make sure to save me some, okay?" He gave her that famous Son family smile as comical tears leapt to her eyes.

"Oh, thank you Gohan-kun!" And with that, she bit into the half breeds neck.

"Capu-chuu!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

* * *

 _ **Dear Mom and Goten,**_

 _ **How are you? I don't know when this letter will reach you, but I'm doing okay. Things here are... interesting to say the least. I'm not complaining though cause I'll never get bored, I'm sure. This place has a lot secrets and I'm sure I'll discover quite a few of them while I'm here. But, I doubt you wanna hear about the school. Knowing you, Mom, you'd want to tell how everthing is going.**_

 _ **Like I said, I'm doing okay. The classes are fine and I've even met a few friends. One of which Krillin will get a kick out of and one that freak you out. Don't worry, they're both good people. All in all, this will definetly be a new experience for me and I'm actually kind of glad for it. It'll be a bit before I can send you this letter so I'm gonna be adding more and more to it as I go.**_

 _ **Until we meet again,**_

 _ **Love, Gohan.**_

 _ **P.S: Goten, don't slack on your training. I want you to do 300 pushups followed by three hundred horse stance squats then two hours of shadow boxing.**_

* * *

A robed man reached out and shook a large green creatures hand, smiling under his hood. "Welcome to Yokai Academy's faculty, Mr. Piccolo. You'll be our new history teacher and you will be replacing our physical education teacher as well as heading our Karate," Piccolo growled. "I'm sorry, Martial Arts Club. Anything else?"

Piccolo leaned over the desk to look Mikogami in the eye. "If Gohan is included in any convolted plan and if he gets hurt because of it, Mikogami, I promise, hell will seem like a paradise in comparison. Understand?"

The robed man merely chuckled and waved his hand, the door behind them opening. "Nekonome-sensei will show you to the faculty's quarters. I hope you enjoy your stay, Piccolo-sensei."

Piccolo growled and walked out, following the bubbly young nekomata as she walked down the halls of the school, checking her phone every few minutes. Piccolo had wanted to give Gohan a chance to live a somewhat normal life, but he knew this place and he knew Mikogami. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that just wuldn't go away. He'd protect Gohan as best he could no matter who or what he had to kill.

* * *

Okay, so there's chapter one. I'm gonna try and stick to a somewhat modified version of the first season of the anime while coming up with a plot for the rest of the story. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review.


	2. Charmin' Saiyan and a Vampire

Hey there guys! Benkei Urahara here! Okay, this is unreal! The response for this story has been incredible. Thank you all soooooo much! So here is my second chapter. Before we get to the story, I'd like to make a few shout outs. Or one at least.

Drama Llama Sama: Very observant. I know the fanfic you're talking about and yes it is the basis for this one, but no it is not a rewrite. It will seem like that at points, but I will be adding my own little touches that make it it's own story. And I loved the original and all though it is unfinished (or so I think), it was just too good for me to do a rewrite of it because I wouldn't do it justice. If anyone sees this, ask me or him/her for the name. If you like my story, you will love the original. And I believe that characters thoughts and emotions drive the storys' plot as much as their actions, so I'm tyring to put a large emphasis on this.

Onto to the story!

* * *

Gohan sat back after folding the letter for his mother and brother, putting it away in his little desk. He looked around the room and smiled. It had been rather barren to begin with, but a few photos and a poster or two of his fathers tournaments had given the place a bit of character. He sat back in his chair, his stomach rumbling. _I should really make myself something to eat. I've gotten everything unpacked and put away, so why not? Except the fact that I'm awful at cooking._ Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He got up and walked to it, pulling it open only to be quickly pushed inside by a pink haired vampire.

The door was quickly shut and a breath of relief let out before Moka hugged her super saiyan friend, who was blushing so brightly it was wonder the rest of his body could move properly. "M-Moka-san, what are you doing here?"

She looked up at him with a brilliant smile, her green eyes gleaming happily. "Well, I wanted to thank you for saving me from Saizo, so I thought I'd come over and cook you dinner." A light blush crawled onto her face as well as she looked down a bit. "Then maybe, you and I could talk for a bit."

Gohan looked at her in question for a moment before his belly rumbled again. He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Um, well, I guess it'd be hard to say no huh?"

Mokas face lit up as she rushed to the small stove all the dorms had, quickly pulling out some chicken from the mini fridge Gohan had set up before hand and setting a pot of water to boil, adding some spices as Gohan simply chuckled and walked into the living area, getting his small coffee table ready. "So Gohan-kun, why haven't you made anything yet? It is kind of late."

Gohan chuckled nervously. "Well, I'm actually really terrible at cooking. My mom's been trying to teach me, but it wasn't going well. I guess martial arts and books are more my thing."

Moka giggled. "I guess that makes sense. You are Son Goku's son."

He could smell the spiced chicken already as he got a few cups set down. A few minutes later, they were both eating a delicious, hot bowl of chicken and rice. _Mom'll definetly like her. She can cook._

Moka looked on in fascination and a small bit of horror as Gohan practically inhaled his food. His appetitite seemed endless. Gohan noticed her staring, swallowed and smiled kindly at her. She smiled back, blushing lightly. She took the oppurtunity to look around at the room. "Gohan-kun?" He grunted lightly as his mouth was full with several spoonfuls from his third helping. "These posters... They're all from different tournaments your father was in, right?" she asked.

Gohan swallowed his mouthful and looked up at them, smiling and nodding. "I've had them since I was a little boy. When I was a kid, I'd just sit and stare at them for hours, imagining what it would have been like to see my father fight in the Tenkaichi Budokai." he said, wandering down memory lane for a moment. "When I would, I would promise myself that I would be strong, brave and kind like him. He bore no hatred for anyone, even those that had hurt or killed those he loved. He was always willing to give a second chance, but he wasn't afraid to fight to the very end if he had to. He did what he had to to protect the people he loved, even sacrifice himself." Gohan said sadly, memories of the Cell Games replaying in the young warriors mind. He could feel his eyes tearing up as the memory of his father teleporting away with Cell flashed in his mind. He jumped lightly as he felt a hand resting on his shoulder, turning to see Moka looking at him with concern in her beautiful emerald green eyes. He smiled again and patted her hand.

She pulled her hand away as she saw her friend begin returning to his happy go-lucky self. "I'm sure if your father were here, he'd be proud of you."

"Thanks, Moka-san."

She smiled at him, her cute face that much cuter. "What are friends for?`"

Once they ate their fill (Moka finishing her first bowl and Gohan finishing his fourth) they talked for a bit longer, the alarm clock on his table reading past midnight before they noticed. Moka had fallen asleep leaning against him as she'd gotten him to avidly talk about his training, how it began with Piccolo throwing him out into the wilderness for six months (which she had been horrified by) to now. He looked down at her sleeping form, her face wearing a peaceful mask, a small smile on her lips. Gohan used his _ki_ to slowly open the window, pulling the sleeping vampire into his arms and jumping out the window.

Normally people would have freaked out seeing a young man jump out a window on the third floor with a beautiful young woman in his arms, but what would freak them out more was seeing the same young man seemingly float down to a window on the ground floor of the building several yards away from his own, hovering as the window seemed to open on it's own before the man stepped in and layed the young vampire in her bed, covering her up and jumping back out, closing the window behind him.

Gohan decided to take the long way back, enjoying the crisp night air as he walked. He came up to the front of the building, seeing a figure standing in the doorway. For a moment he was afraid that he had been seen moving Moka, but his fears were dashed as he recognized the form of Snow. "So, Gohan, how was your date with Moka?"

"D-d-date? What date? We weren't on a date! She just made dinner for us and we talked is all!" Gohan laughed nervously, his face warm with a bright blush as he waved his hands in front of him. Snow just chuckled and walked inside, Gohan following and protesting.

2 weeks later...

Sunlight filtered through Gohan's window, the super saiyan covering his eyes and looking outside. The sun was beginning to crest over the horizon and cast an almost unearthly glow over the blood red sea. It still slightly disturbed him to see an ocean like that, but he'd just have to get used to it.

He looked at his clock and read the time. 5:50. Gohan groaned as he put his pillow over his head. _Damn nightmares._ He'd been plagued by the same nightmares again, his father smiling at him, Cell screaming, then both vanishing from his life, only for Cell to return, his father still gone. Gohan could feel his energy swell as he began angering himself before taking a long breath. _May as well do something while I'm up, I guess._ he thought as he slowly got out of bed. He looked out his window to see Moka in her room. She was the same line as him, just two levels below in her building. He couldn't see her as she had the curtains drawn, but it seemed she woke up at ungodly hours as well. From what it looked like, she was getting dressed for the day. Gohan blushed as his thoughts lead... elsewhere. _Okay, morning training is a must now. Maybe I'll take a swim._ He nodded to himself, pulling out a pair of trunks (ha!) and slipping them on under his gi pants. He took a capsule phone out and set the alarm for six thirty.

He opened his window and looked around for a moment to be sure no one saw and took to the air towards the cliff side. He saw no need in powering up, simply taking his time and enjoying the fresh air as it whipped around him. It took all of a few minutes to fly the two miles to the cliff with the saiyan touching down at it's edge before he started undressing, jumping off the cliff and into the water. The cold ocean water felt good on the young fighters skin and, all though there was nothing alive in the water besides him, he felt a bit at home as he waded through the water. What he didn't notice was a certain pink haired vampire jogging by the cliff side as he swam.

Moka was jogging by the cliff earlier than she normally got up. Ever since she could remember, her mother had gotten her into excercising every morning. Being a vampire, she was naturally athletic and strong, but it didn't hurt to help it along. She was wearing a simple green tank top and some runners shorts, her long hair tied in a pony tail. She was happy no one else was awake. She didn't care to be ogled as she normally wore a sports bra that accentuated her bust while she was running. The only reason she even wore it was because it didn't chafe as she moved. Though, she probably wouldn't have noticed even if someone were watching. She had her music up on full as she jogged.

She got to the tunnel they took to get here and turned around, getting ready to head back to her dorm room. She'd get there just in time to get in a quick shower and get dressed for school if she kept her pace up. She pulled out an ear bud to listen for anything that maybe wrong. A few seconds after, she heard a splash in the sea. She grew curious and went to check it out, seeing a head of pure black hair bobbing in the water. Her heart jumped as she thought someone was drowning until their face came up, a big smile on it. _Gohan-kun wakes up at this time too?_

He hadn't noticed her as his mind was elsewhere as he swam up to the cliff, pulling himself onto it and practically shaking like a dog to dry off. Moka felt her nose begin bleeding as she marveled at his body. He looked like he had been sculpted, not born! His body was damn near perfect, every muscle defined and drenched in water. The young vampiress took off, holding her nose, making a beeline for her dorm room before she got her clothes too bloody to clean.

He stretched and sighed happily before bending over to pick up his gi, placing it over his shoulder and taking to the air again, oblivious to his short lived audience as he flew towards his dorm room. He came upon it and floated effortlessly into his window. He checked the clock. 6:20. Well, he had some time. He pulled out some of food his mother had packed into some celaphane to keep it from going bad from the mini fridge he had set up and stuck it in the microwave, setting it for a minute and fifteen seconds. He towled off quickly, forgoing hopping in the shower as he was already soaked. He decided to do a bit more training, flipping onto one hand and doing push-ups as he waited for his food to finish warming up.

Moka got back to her dorm in record time, cleaning off the blood and sitting down beside her window. Her face was still a brilliant red as the images of her friend were still fresh in her mind. His large, defined muscles. How they moved as he waded through the water, how they glistened in the morning light...

 _ **What the hell are you doing, Omote?**_

Moka yelped as she looked around for the source of the voice, finally feeling her rosary shake and rattle on her choker. "Huh? U-Ura? Is that you?"

 _ **Who else would it be, you dolt?**_ Inner Moka barked, her patience already wearing as they were both hungry from Moka's earlier nose bleed. _**Look up at his window.**_ she commanded. Moka quirked a brow, but did as she was told, pulling back the curtains and looking up to see Gohan doing pull-ups as he ate his food.

"Wait, how is he there? He should still be in the woods at least. He can't be that fast, can he?" she asked her inner self.

 _ **I don't know, but he's hiding something, and I want to know what it is.**_ was Inner Moka's reply. _**Keep an eye on him Omote. I'm going back to sleep.**_

"W-wait, Ura!" But the pink haired girl recieved no response. She sighed as she pulled her curtains closed again, pulling out her uniform and slowly getting dressed.

"215, 216, 217, 218, 219, 220." Gohan stopped for a moment to take a bite of his food before getting back to it. "221, 222, 223, 224, 225..." He stopped as someone knocked on his door. He dropped off the bar he had set up and walked to the door, pulling it open to find Snow was the one knocking. "Hey, Snow. Here to make sure I'm up?" Gohan asked, smiling at his friend.

Snow smiled back at the saiyan. "Bascially, yeah. I'm also here to make sure Moka didn't pay you unexpected visit last night and wear you out too much." Gohan's face twisted into a horrified, embarrassed expression that had the ice-jin all but rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh dear Kami! It was a joke! Ahahahahahahaha, you look like Frieza just showed up in front of you!" Snow kept laughing until Gohan kicked him through the wall, his friend rushing back and launching a heavy strike back at Gohan, the saiyan easily catching and retaliating with another punch of his own, Snow catching it and locking them in a stale mate.

They smiled at each other and let each other go, the saiyan walking into his room and pulling his uniform out. A few other male students came out to see what the commotion was, then immediately went back in their respective rooms when they realized it was Gohan making the noise.

It seemed that over the past two weeks, the super saiyan had come to be known for defeating Saizo and hospitalizing the poor monstrel.

A familiar bat decided now to fly by. "Saizo Owned Count: 1!"

Snow walked into Gohan's dorm as he was buttoning up his uniform. The alien looked around at the various posters, marveling at Gohan's admiration of his father. "Hey, Gohan?" The saiyan looked up at him. "These are posters of your dad at different Tenkaichi Budokai, right?"

Gohan nodded and looked at one that showed his father as a child of maybe ten fighting an elderly man. "That was Dad at his first tournament. He made it all the way to the finals and fought Jackie Chun. Dad told me it was a rough fight, but that in the end, it taught him a valuable lesson. That there is always someone stronger." He looked at another one, a picture of him at the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai fighting their now family friend, Tienshinhan. "This was the tournament where Dad met and fought Tienshinhan. He lost that fight too due to getting hit by a car." He looked at the last poster he had of his dad. It showed him and Piccolo staring each other down just before the match began, neither warrior willing to back down.

"And that's the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. That's where he fought my teacher, Piccolo. It was a tough fight, to be sure. Piccolo had crippled my father, leaving him quadripalegic before he went in for the kill. The attack he hit Dad with though, drained him of most of his energy. Dad was able to fling himself into Piccolo at the last second and secure the win." Gohan laughed lightly. "Kind of messed up that Piccolo would have still been trying to kill my father if it hadn't been for me. I'm sure you know about the sayian's invading?" Snow nodded and Gohan continued. "Well, my uncle, Raditz, was first to invade. He was far more powerful than either my dad or Piccolo. In a last ditch effort, Dad sacrificed himself to kill Raditz.

After that, Piccolo took me and began training me for the coming Saiyan attack. For six months, I learned to survive on my own with nothing more than my wits and a sword Piccolo left me. After that, six more months of intense training with Piccolo. But it still wasn't enough. Tien, Chaotzu, Yamacha, and even Piccolo fell to Nappa. Well, Yamcha died to a Saibamen, but it's all the same.

It wasn't until Dad got back that we were able to push back. He came back and defeated Nappa easily. Then he fought Vegeta. It was one of the hardest fights any of us had been a part of. But after, I just kept thinking about Piccolo. He said that he wanted to rule it all and kill anyone that got in his way, but I saw what was good in him and I was able to bring it out. I was about to be killed by Nappa and he threw himself in front of me last moment and took the attack. He saved me, but he sacrificed himself to do it. We revived him when we fought Frieza, but still."

"Wow. You all have lead quite incredible lives." Snow said, a bit in awe of it all.

"Yeah, he did. And I'm sure he still is." Gohan looked up, past his ceiling and sighed before turning back to his friend. "Anyway, I'm a bit interested in your story, Snow. How'd you end up on the Earth?"

Snow merely chuckled and opened his mouth, but as he did, Gohan's capsule went off, telling them it was nearly time for class. Snow laughed again and turned to the door. "Maybe another time, my friend. Let's get going." And with that, the ice-jin walked out, Gohan scrambling to grab his stuff and follow. The two talked and joked as they walked to the school, laughing loudly at the other and shoving each other into, or through as the case may be, trees.

Snow had just kicked Gohan through a trunk for a smartass comment when Moka showed up, screaming as she saw the tree all but explode as the saiyan's body plowed through it. "Why'd you do that, Snow-kun?! I thought you two were friends!" She shouted, shutting up quickly as Gohan jumped, smiling, onto Snow's back. They had only known each other for a few weeks and the fact that their families were originally enemies never crossed their minds as the two grew close fast. But Moka was kind of left out of the loop on their roughhousing. "Um, what?" She said, confused as to how Gohan came out of that unscathed

Snow just looked up at the vampire and rolled his blood red eyes as he threw Gohan off. "Moka-san, trust me, Gohan can take way more punishment than that."

Moka looked at the laughing Gohan as he stood up. "He's right, Moka-san. I'm fine." He smiled at her causing her blush briliantly as the image of him shirtless and wet flashed through her head. Gohan quirked a brow and tilted his head. "Something wrong?"

A small wind picked up behind the saiyan youth as he looked at his vampiric friend, his spiky hair waving lightly. Moka's emerald green eyes locked onto Gohan's coal black ones as her light pink hair fluttered in the breeze. His scent wafted towards her as the wind blew, her fangs extending at just the smell alone. "Gohan-kun." she said wistfully as she slowly walked up to him, her arms slowly coming up to lace around his neck.

Gohan felt his face heat up as she wrapped her arms around him. "M-Moka-san?" A thought entered his mind. He just smiled and tilted his head for her, bracing himself for what happened next.

Moka's face lit up as she jumped up a bit to reach his neck, biting down a bit harder than necessary as she drew out her meal. Snow just chuckled and left the two be, making a snide comment about their 'date' the other night. Gohan was using every thing he learned to not cry out, comedic tears running down his face. The pink haired beauty finally pulled away, sighing happily. "Thank you for the meal, Gohan-kun!"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, sweatdropping as he did. "Yeah, no problem, Moka-san."

She giggled lightly, but her expression quickly changed as she realized they were gonna be late again if they didn't hurry. "Ah, we gotta get going, Gohan-kun! Come on!" she cried before running off.

Gohan just stared after her, having actually wanted to talk to his friend for a bit, but sighed as he saw that wasn't gonna happen. _Maybe she just keeps me close for convenience._ He physically slapped himself for thinking something so stupid. _Moka-san is my friend. She wouldn't just keep me around for some fast food._ Gohan smiled lightly as he made his way to the school building. His smile faded as he felt a weak _youki,_ as Moka had called it, coming from the woods. His kind hearted nature got the better of him and he ran to check it out, figuring someone might need his help. He ran for a moment or two before he got the source of the energy, finding a young woman, a student from the looks of it, on the forest floor. "Miss, are you okay?"

She groaned lightly as she tried standing, falling over into Gohan's arms. "I don't know. I just got really dizzy is all." She said, unintentionally (intentionally) pressing her large bust against the teenage saiyans chest.

"D-dizzy, huh? W-well, why don't we get you to the infirmary?" Gohan stuttered out. He wasn't used to people, especially women, being so close to him. He was still getting used to it with Moka-chan. _Did I really just think Moka-chan?_

The girl smirked to herself lightly as she listened to the flustered fighter. She looked up at him innocently, her amethyst eyes staring into his coal black ones. The blush on his face was a bright red. She could tell he had little experience with women. _This is gonna be fun. You'll pay for taking all the attention from me, Akashiya Moka!_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Gohan pull away, wondering if he was somehow rejecting her, but she became all the more confused when she saw him turn and kneel in front of her.

"Climb on my back. I'll carry you if it's hard for you to walk." he said, waiting for her to climb on. She was taken aback by the show of obvious concern the young man had for a total stranger, but she wasn't about pass down a chance to press herself against him again. She climbed on slowly, her shapely legs falling into his hands and her well endowed chest pressing against his back. It was taking every fiber of control Gohan had to not pass out from the nose bleed he felt coming on as he stood, hefting her weight easily, making his way to the school building. "So, um, wh-what's your name?" he asked, trying to calm his pounding heart.

She giggled softly, whispering in his ear, her warm breath sending shivers down his back. "Kurono Kurumu. Nice to meet you." she said innocently, pretending not to know that she was driving the poor saiyan mad.

Gohan got to the window that lead to the infirmary, using one hand to push it open and jumping through with Kurumu gripping him a bit tighter as he went through. He landed near soundlessly, letting his passenger step off his back. She giggled again and walked in front of him, smiling at him. "Thank you, Son Gohan-kun. You're a very sweet boy."

He just laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "It was no problem, Kurono-san." It was then that it struck him. She had used his name. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

She gave him a cute pout and crossed her arms, lifting and showing off her large breasts that much more, causing Gohan to blush more, something the saiyan hadn't been sure was possible. "Well, we are in the same class, Gohan-kun. You made quite the entrance after all."

Gohan laughed nervously again. "Yeah, kinda forgot about that." He looked up at the clock and noticed how late they were. "Well, Kurono-san, I'm gonna go get the nurse for you. Try and get some rest, okay?" He turned to walk out of the infirmary, feeling his arm being pulled back. He looked back to see Kurumu grabbing him.

She pulled him back and hugged him tight, pressing her breasts to his chest again. "Gohan-kun, be my friend, please?" Gohan looked at her in a bit of shock, but his thoughts were interrupted as he felt something poking at the back of his mind. It hurt... Whatever it was trying to worm it's way into the saiyan's mind and it was hurting. Kurumu looked confused and a bit angry.

Gohan was able to repel whatever it was, but, for all his intelligence, he didn't realize the attack was coming from the girl in front of him. "Um, sure, Kurumu-san. I don't mind if you're my friend, but I really need to get to class." He tried to pull away, but she had a surprisingly strong grip on his arm. Nothing he couldn't get free of, but it surprised him how someone so small could so strong. _Guess I'm forgetting about Krilln._ Gohan thought as Kurumu stared into his eyes, that same pounding in the back of his head returning. His mental training had prepared him for mental attacks, but he hadn't been aware the headache they'd give.

Moka sighed as she ran down the hall. She was so late! She wasn't used to the school just yet and she had gotten lost three times in the past two weeks. Well, four now. She ran past the infirmary but stopped midstep. _Wait. Was that Gohan-kun? Did I take too much blood?!_ She walked back soundlessly, looking into the crack of the doorway. She saw a girl hanging onto him, trying to pull him from the looks of it. _What's going on? Does Gohan-kun know her?_

Kurumu didn't understand. Her succubus charm had never failed before. What the hell was going on?! But that smile Gohan plastered on his face as he shook off the attack again actually sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. He looked too innocent, but was unnaturally handsome as well. It almost made her rethink her plan. Almost. She slowly let go of his arm, smiling kindly at him as she bent forward, showing off her chest a bit. "Okay, see you later, Gohan-kun." she said, an underlying seductive tone to her voice.

Gohan blushed lightly and smiled awkwardly again. "G-get some rest, Kurumu-san, okay? See ya." he said, walking out of the room quickly. Kurumu smiled as she saw him stumble a bit. _Looks like my charm had some effect. I just need to find that one chink in his armor. You will be mine, Son Gohan-kun and Akashiya Moka is going to pay._

Gohan walked, or limped, down the hall, trying to rid of himself of his now splitting headache. He wasn't used to pain like this. Pain in general, definitely. This was a different story though. He was so wrapped up in what he was feeling and trying to concentrate on moving forward that he never noticed the body in front of him. The other person hadn't been paying attention as their face was glued to their phone, texting their girlfriend. The two turned the corner and hit each other, both falling on their bottoms. "Dammit, watch where you're going, kid. Huh? Gohan, is that you?"

Gohan had closed his eyes when he had fallen over, opening them to the sound of a familiar voice. The voice belonged to none other than Yamcha. "Y-Yamcha, what are you doing here?! This place..."

"Isn't for human's, I know. Shizuka already told me that." He said, standing up and dusting off his suit. _Wait. When does Yamcha wear suits? And why does 'Shizuka' sound familiar?_ _Oh wait, that's right! Nekonome-sensei is dating him!_

The human warrior offered the saiyan a hand which Gohan graciously took, pulling himself up shakily. "You okay there, bud? A few too many parties?" Yamcha joked Gohan chuckled lightly, still holding his head. "No, nothing like that, Yamcha. Just a really bad headache."

"Ah, I got just the thing." Yamcha said as he began rummaging through the bag he had hanging to his side, pulling out a small bottle. "These are senzu pills. They're made from senzu beans. One bean can make five pills, so they aren't as strong, but for minor stuff, they're a great secondary." He handed Gohan the bottle, pulling out a second one with trademark smile. "Korin and Yajirobe gave me a few. You can go ahead and keep that one."

It took all of Gohan's control to not rip the cap off the bottle, dropping one of the little white tablets into his hand before popping it in his mouth and chewing like he would a bean. It was tasteless, like water, just like the beans, and, almost as soon as he swallowed it, his headache faded away almost entirely. There was still a bit of a dull ache, but that had always been a side effect of the beans. Gohan smiled at his father's friend. "Thanks, Yamcha. That did the trick." He slipped the bottle into his own bag before turning back to Yamcha. "So, why are you here if you don't mind me asking?"

Yamcha just laughed. "Well, remember me mentioning that girlfriend I had right after you killed Cell?" Gohan prickled a bit at this, making sure no one was around. He had found out that nearly everyone here knew about Cell and that Hercule Satan hadn't actually beaten him. He didn't need it getting around that he beat that monster. He was having enough trouble staying under the radar as it was. "Well, she's a teacher here. We're in off season right now with the baseball team and I needed some money, so she asked if I could get a job here. The Headmaster made me the Health and Sex Ed. teacher."

Gohan was dumbstruck by this. "No, seriously, why are you here?" he asked.

Yamcha laughed again. "You got your dad's sense of humor, Gohan. See you in class." And with that, the human warrior walked off, leaving Gohan dumbstruck in the hallway. _Did I take a blow to the head or something? Next thing you know, Piccolo's gonna be one of my teachers._ He walked down the hall before looking up at the clock, his stomach dropping a bit as class was about to end.

 _Oh come on, this just isn't fair!_ He took off down the hall, running as fast as he could without powering up. He got to the door and stopped, taking a deep breath and calming his heart rate so he didn't accidently rip the door off it's hinges again. He took hold of the door knob and twisted, happy that neither ripped of it's hinges or the door itself. Nekonome-sensei looked over at him and gave an impressively cute pout. "You're very late, Son-kun. Get to your seat."

Gohan blushed and laughed nervously, walking quickly to his seat, smiling at both Snow and Moka. Moka smiled back at him, not letting the fact that she was still bothered by seeing that girl hanging on him. _Wait, I remember seeing her in class. Is that how she knows him?_ The sound of the door opening again pulled the vampire from her thoughts.

The sight of Gohan's jaw hitting the floor almost made Snow bust out laughing as the rest of the class looked like they'd soiled themselves. What walked through the door was none other than the being Gohan had joked to himself about. Piccolo walked into the room and looked over the students quickly before standing next to Nekonome-senseis desk, his gaze resing on Gohan and his friends. _I was fucking kidding!_

Gohan felt something pull him out of his stupor in the form of a pen poking him in the back. He turned around and looked at Moka, her face pale white. "Gohan-kun, I thought you said he was staying in the human world."

He whispered back, "He was. I don't know what he's doing here!" he whispered insistently.

Snow chuckled. "Oh, this is gonna be good." he said, earning a glare from both Gohan and Moka.

"Gohan, if you feel the need to talk, then you and your friends can talk to me before lunch!" Piccolo roared, causing Moka to 'eep' in fear and hide herself behind her bag. Gohan just groaned and nodded as Snow stared wide eyed at the Namek. In his current form, he was VERY aware to the fact that he wouldn't stand a chance against the former Demon King.

"Thank you, Piccolo-sensei." Nekonome-sensei said, her cheerful demeanor not at all diminished. "Class, as I'm sure you've heard, we have two new teachers here. Yamcha-sensei will be heading the Sexual Education class. He's being briefed by the headmaster at the moment, so you'll have to wait to meet him. Piccolo-sensei here will be heading our history department." Nekonome-sensei looked over at the Super Namek. "Anything you'd like to add, Piccolo-sensei?"

Piccolo nodded and shifted his gaze back to the rest of the class. "I will also be sponsoring the Martial Arts Club and assisting in the Physical Education department. The only thing I have to say besides that is that I expect the best of my students. Do your work and make sure it's done to the best of your ability and we'll get along fine." he said, each student collectively gulping.

Nekonome-sensei stepped up then. "Well said, Piccolo-sensei. Now..." The bell rung, cutting the peppy teacher off. "Aw, well, I guess it's time for lunch." The students in the room were already half way out the door, Gohan having grabbed his friends and tried to use his super speed to run out. Unfortunately, Piccolo had anticipated this, grabbing Gohan by the back of his uniform, Snow and Moka falling out of the saiyan's grasp.

Piccolo lifted the unsuspecting saiyan off his feet and slammed him onto his back. Gohan wasn't phased by it, but he groaned all the same. He knew he was in for it now. Snow knew the fighter could get up from that with ease, but Moka was still getting used to seeing her friend get slammed around. She barreled straight into Piccolo, trying to push him away from Gohan. Piccolo just looked down at the girl that had just thrown herself at him. "What are you doing?"

Moka looked up at him, now a touch of fear in her features. _**You get a point for having the guts to do that.**_ Inner Moka said with a hint of laughter in her voice. "Um, saving my friend?" Moka said shakily, ignoring her inner self.

Gohan stood up and dusted himself off as Piccolo lifted a hand, intent of sending the vampire flying. "Piccolo, it's alright. She doesn't know how far we can be pushed." Piccolo looked over at his former student skeptically as Moka looked between the two. Nekonome-sensei thought it better to just leave and let them talk. That and Yamcha was waiting with some tuna casserole.

Piccolo smiled and Gohan laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head. "How you settling in kid? I see you made a few friends." he said, looking over at Snow, who waved nonchalantly and Moka, who quickly ran to hide behind Gohan. Piccolo just shook his head.

Snow stepped forward and offered his hand to the Namek. "It's a pleasure to meet the teacher of a friend, Piccolo-sensei." Piccolo took the ice-jin's hand in a firm shake. "If I maybe so bold, how would it sound for me to come by and train with you after school?"

Gohan gaped at his friend as Piccolo smiled. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Do me a favor and drag Gohan with you. He's let himself get soft."

"Oh, well, that isn't good. We'll have to fix that." Snow said ominously, both him and Piccolo looking over at the now terrified saiyan with evil glints in their eyes.

Moka looked out from behind Gohan as comedic tears ran down the fighters face. "You okay, Gohan-kun?"

"Yeah, just fine." Gohan took a breath to calm himself before looking up at his 'new' teacher. "Uh, no offense Piccolo, but lunch isn't very long. If you really wanna talk, maybe we should do it after school when me and Snow drop by to train."

Piccolo nodded lightly and stepped out of the way of the door. Snow walked out, smiling as he something to really look forward to today, and Moka ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. Gohan made to leave before he felt Piccolo stop him again, this time not as forcefully. "Gohan. I need to talk to you alone." Gohan turned back to look at his long time friend, not liking the serious tone in his voice. "Kami knew quite a bit about this place when he was guardian. This place isn't safe for you."

 _ **He is a Super Saiyan, Piccolo. I'm sure he's tough enough to hold his own here.**_ Kami said, Piccolo mentally screaming as he still had both Nail and Kami chattering in his head. **Am I ever going to be rid of you two!?**

 _Doubt it. Hey, Kami, wanna play Minesweeper?_ Nail said, laughing at his fellow Namek.

 _ **You know, that sounds like fun.**_

"Uh, Piccolo?" Gohan said, tearing the powerful warrior from the two idiots in his head. "I'm happy that you're so protective of me, but really, I can handle it. You did train me, after all."

Piccolo smiled at this and placed his hand on the boys head. "You're as stubborn as your father. But you have a point. You survived me, the Saiyans, Frieza, and Cell. There's not much you can't do." Piccolo said, taking his leave afterward to get ready for his first class. Gohan sighed and began to slowly walk down to the cafeteria. Something caught his eye as he left the classroom. _Is that Moka-san's bag? She must have left it behind when she took off. I'll take it to her._

Moka ran until she'd gotten to the cafeteria, only realizing that Gohan and Snow weren't with her after. _Oh no, I shouldn't have left Gohan there! What if Piccolo-sensei makes him leave?!_

 _ **Focus on the problem at hand, Omote!**_ Inner Moka shouted, cause Outer Moka to jump lightly. _**You're being targeted!**_

As Moka looked around for whoever could be targetting her, a voice broke her from her searching. "So, you're the famous Akashiya Moka. I hear you're supposed to be an all-powerful vampire, but you don't look like much." The female vampire turned around to see a short, well endowed young woman sitting on an arch over the cross walk between the main building and cafeteria. She jumped down, landing easily on her feet, but not before giving the three from the start of the year a nice show.

" _Dear Kami, did you see that?"_

 _"They're pure white!"_

 _"But more importantly are those boobs! They're so bouncy and big and she's so short!"_

"My name is Kurono Kurumu and you are my rival. I've decided that I can't let you have your way anymore." Kurumu said, a bit of haughty attitude in her voice.

Moka was definetly confused. "Wh-what do you mean my way?"

"Don't play dumb! You know that every boy in this school has been fawning over you since you got here, spoiling my flawless plans to make every male in this school my love slave! But when you showed up, my charm no longer worked on them as they were all hung up on you!" she shouted, advancing on the vampire enough that their chests pressed together. "So I've decided to get you out of my way once and for all by taking that hunk Gohan from you." she snidely.

Moka was in her sealed form and as such, her personality was much gentler and kinder, but this got to her. She growled as she shouted, "I won't let you take my first friend away from me!"

Kurumu just laughed at this statement. "Unfortunately, you don't have much choice. Once I figure out how to get past his mental defences, my succubus charm will take effect and Gohan will be all mine and the rest of the men in this school will follow soon after."

Moka growled and was about to shout a retort, but was cut off by, "Moka-san!" The vampire turned around quickly to see the black haired saiyan in question running towards them, her bag in hand. He got to her and held her bag out. "You forgot this in class after you ran away from Piccolo."

"Gohan-kun!" Kurumu shouted, running over and clinging to him. Gohan blushed brightly as Moka growled again, her gentle personality giving way to the uncharateristic jealousy in her heart. "Can we go somewhere more private to talk, maybe?" Kurumu asked innocently, only to pushed aside.

"Sorry, but not right now, Kurumu-san. Maybe later, okay?" Gohan said, giving the succubus a kind smile. Again, it made her stop for a moment, but only a moment.

As the demi-saiyan turned back to his friend, Kurumu jumped in front of his line of sight. "Charm." The warriors eyes widened as realization dawned on him. It had been her that was trying to get in his head! And now it seemed she was trying to hit home, having gotten through many of Gohan's barriers while he had his guard down. His head felt like it was gonna split if he fought it anymore, but he had to if he wanted to know why she was doing this. "Charm!" the succubus whispered harsher, redoubling her effort and, much to both Gohan and Moka's horror, succeeded.

Gohan's eyes became listless and dead as his mind fell under the succubi's spell, Kurumu mentally cheering. "Sorry Moka-san, but I need to talk to Kurumu-chan for a bit. Excuse me." Kurumu clung to his arm, smiling as they turned to walk off.

Moka jumped forward before they began moving, grabbing hold of Gohan's school blazer. "Gohan-kun, don't go with her! She's dangerous!"

"Says the girl that uses me for her personal breakfast buffet." Gohan's monotone vocie wasn't overly loud, but it didn't need to be. Moka let got of his blazer and backed away from him, tears in her emerald eyes.

"She does what?! That's horrible, Gohan-kun! Let's get you out of here before you're eaten." Kurumu said, feigning surpirse. Gohan smelled very much like a human, so it was no wonder Moka had been drawn to him to begin with. He smelled delicious and from what she could tell, he looked just as tasty. _This is gonna be more fun than I thought._

Moka watched as he first friend walked away, her heart effectively broken as she hit her knees and began crying. _Even under her spell, why would Gohan-kun say something so cruel?_

"So, that's it huh?" said a rather familiar voice from behind her. She turned to see Snow leaning against the wall, looking down at her with an indifferent expression. "You're just gonna stand there like a piss ant and watch as your best friend is taken from you?"

"But, wh-what do I do, Snow-kun? How do I get him back?" Moka said, still sobbing as she looked over at her friend.

Snow just reached and chopped the vampire hard on the head. Moka rubbed her head and groaned as she looked up at the ice-jin for an explanation. "What do you do? You remind him. Make him remember who he is and force him to remember who you are." Moka just looked up at him as if he'd gone insane. "Need a better explanation? Fine. Fight for him! If he means so much to you, then fight! And I'd do it before she kisses him. A succubi's kiss turns men into their personal servants and become their source of energy until they can't give anymore." Snow shouted, what few people that had been hanging around running off.

Moka felt her rosary rattle again, Inner Moka's voice ringing clear. _**He's right Omote. We need to fight for him.**_

 _Ura-chan, you care about him too?_ Moka asked her inner self only to receive laughter as a response.

 _ **Care about him? I could care less what happens to that half-breed, but his blood is too good to just let go. Fight for him, Omote, and call on me if you need help.**_ Inner Moka receeded back into the depths of the seal as Moka stood, smiling and hugging Snow quickly before taking off, her confidence bolstered. She stopped mid run and went back.

"Um, Snow-kun, you wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?" she asked.

Snow sweatdropped and sighed. "Infimary."

"Arigato, Snow-kun!" the pink haired vampire said as she ran off again, now with a place to run.

Snow leaned against the wall and smiled as he watched the girl run off. "You can come out now, Piccolo-sensei."

Piccolo walked out from behind a pillar a little ways down, glaring at Snow. "What are you planning, Snow?"

Snow looked over and smiled at the Namekian. "What makes you think I'm planning something? I'm just giving a friend a much needed push." he lied. He had planned for things to go this way ever since he'd caught wind of the fact that Gohan was being targetted. He didn't want his friends to get hurt, but he wanted to see what Gohan was capable of as well. He planned to jump in if things got out of hand.

And Piccolo knew this. If he was in Snows position, he would have done the same thing. "Watch yourself, Coldson. You may find yourself on a permant trip to the next dimension." Snow merely smirked at his teacher and jumped away at blinding speed. Piccolo was left to his thoughts. **Be careful, Gohan.**

 _Ah, you worry too much, Big Green._

 **Shut up, Nail!**

 _ **Okay, we are right here, there is no need to scream!**_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

Kurumu was cheering to herself in the infirmary as Gohan sat on the bed. _Yes! I made her cry in public! She'll never try and get in my way again!_ She turned around to see the young fighters head in his hands. "Gohan-kun?"

 _Why did I say that to her?! How could I have said something so cruel to my first (partially) normal friend?!_ He was drawn from his thoughts by Kurumu calling for him and the answer was clear. "Why did you make me say those things? What do you gain from this, Kurumu-san? I don't get it!"

Kurumu smiled lightly and stepped towards the warrior, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about that loser anymore, Gohan-kun. You got me."

Gohan smacked her hand away and, in and uncharacteristic display of anger, stood, towering over the now slightly frightened succubus. "Moka is not a loser. She's my friend and you made me say those mean things to her. I'm leaving so I can apologize to her." He stepped towards the door, only to have it blocked by Kurumu pushing him back hard. He'd been expecting her to fight back against him leaving, but he hadn't been ready for the level of strength her small frame possessed. It was enough to catch him off guard and knock him back on the bed, the succubus quickly pinning him down. He'd have to actually power up to get loose now. Sure, he was angry at her, but he still didn't want to hurt her.

"Now Gohan-kun," Kurumu started, lifting her leg over and settling back down on his waist, straddling his toned body. "that wasn't very nice. Charm."

Gohan tried to fight the charm as best he could, but it had already beaten him once, so he tried to pull his eyes away from hers to break the contact. He was too late to move though as he felt himself falling under her thrall once more. "That's a good pet." Gohan tried to force his body to move as the succubus drew closer, her breath brushing against his lips.

 _I promise to train with Piccolo and Snow as long as they find it necessary. I'll train for days at a time, just get her off...!_ Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by something crashing into the room and into Kurumu, knocking her out the window. Gohan was suprised by Moka's strength in her sealed form, but more so that she showed up at all.

The vampire grabbed her friends hand and yanked him to his feet. His body felt heavy and didn't want to respond the way he wanted. "Moka-san, you came back for me after I said that?" he asked increduously.

She merely smiled at him. "What are friends for? Now, we gotta run! Kurumu's a succubus and she's trying to turn you into her personal slave!" As soon as they made for the door, four long claws stuck themselves in the wall beside Moka's head.

"If this woman is so great, then I'll just have to destroy her and all related to her!" Kurumu screeched, swinging her other now tranformed hand at Moka's head. Gohan wasn't at one hundred percent, but he was still stronger and faster than the succubus, appearing in front of her, grabbing her claws, and putting his hand in her face. Kurumu's eyes widened the half second before the same wave his vampiric friend had seen him use on Saizo sent the succubus back through the window, the ground in front of him shattering as a consequence.

Moka began trying to pull Gohan out of the room, but he wouldn't budge. "Gohan, we've gotta get out of here before she comes back! Come on!"

"If we run, she'll just chase us and and hurt anyone that gets involved. I'm ending this here!" With that, Gohan powered up and jumped out the window, leaving a shocked vampire in the infirmary, meeting Kurumu midair.

"What the hell!? You can fly!?" she yelled, unable to believe her eyes.

Gohan merely glared at her before taking a breath to calm himself before smiling at Kurumu, his anger remaining, but his gentle heart winning out. "There's no reason for all this anger, Kurumu-san. I was kind of happy when you asked to be my friend, so why don't we forget all this? I can see that you have a good heart and you're betraying it by hurting people." Gohan extended a hand to her. "I'd be glad to be your friend, Kurumu-san."

A light pink blush spread across Kurumu's face as she looked at the half-sayian and lowered her head, her blue bangs hiding her eyes. _Is... Is he serious? He's really giving me a second chance?_ Kurumu's claws retracted as she slowly lifted her hand, gently wrapping it around his before smirking. She looked up and locked her amethyst eyes on his coal black orbs. "Charm."

 _Crap baskets, walked right into this one._ Gohan thought before his mind became blank and muddled again. Moka had jumped out the window and had been watching. She was taken aback by the fact that Gohan was willing to forget the past and give the girl that had just tried to kill her and make him her slave a second chance, but her heart nearly stopped as she saw Kurumu charm Gohan again. "Gohan-kun!" she shouted, hoping beyond that he would be able to fight back.

Kurumu laughed loudly as Gohan floated in front of her, completely under her spell. "You're sweet Gohan, but you're kind heart is gonna get you in some serious trouble." Kurumu looked down to glare at their audience. "Gohan-kun, destroy her! I don't wanna ever see her again!" And with the order given, Gohan vanished and flew down towards Moka, his powerful arm flying out at her, his hand clamping tightly around her neck. The possessed warrior began to charge a _ki_ ball in his opposite hand.

Moka looked at Gohan, fear and desperation in her emerald eyes. And something else. Sadness. Tears brimmed and ran down the vampires cheeks, her body shaking in heavy sobs, though she couldn't actually make a sound with her demi-saiyan friend choking her. _Gohan-kun, please. Please..._ She saw that Gohan was crying as well, unable to stop and protect her as he closed her eyes as he lifted the orb to her face. She expected some form of pain besided the one in her neck, but nothing came. Nothing but the sound of metal being unclipped. Her eyes flashed open quickly as she saw Gohan fly off to the side, her rosary in hand, compliments of Snow.

"Sn-Snow-kun?" was all Moka could say before her eyes closed, the sky and moon turning blood red as a horde of bats surrounded her body. Kurumu looked on in horror as Moka's _youki_ skyrocketed, being far darker than what she had expected. Snow was unpertruded by the increase in power as she was still weaker than either him or Gohan.

Speaking of the possessed saiyan, he was currently picking himself up in the woods. He spat out a bit of blood and rushed back to the battle field. He landed in front of Snow, his mind still muddled and no longer under his control. Kurumu growled as the bats covering Moka flew away, her long, now silver hair waving behind her. Her blood red eyes opened and glared at Gohan. _**"How pathetic for a warrior of your caliber being controlled by that worthless succubus."**_

Gohan rushed forward at the vampire, the vampiress preparing to kick him aside as Snow jumped in and laid a heavy right into Gohan's gut. "Sorry Moka-san, but I want this one. You take the girl." He punched the demi-saiyan away into the wood only for Gohan to come back out and knee the ice-jin in the stomach. Snow coughed up a bit of blood and spit before knocking Gohan away again.

Moka scoffed and turned to face the still flying Kurumu. _**"Looks like you and me get to have some fun."**_ Moka's incredible physical power allowed her to jump high enough into the air to kick the succubus away. _**I'll deal with the half-breed later.**_ Kurumu picked herself up, groaning in pain. _Okay, so I can't beat her. Maybe I can run away before..._ Moka landed in front of her, deliver a massive kick to the succubi's face. Kurumu used her wings to slow herself before launching a counter, her claws extending as they sliced through Moka's uniform. A bit of blood trickled from the shallow wound.

Moka just smiled up at Kurumu, the sight sending shivers down her spine. _**"Not bad. Now it's my turn. Learn your place, succubus."**_

Gohan caught himself midair, lashing out with a viscous aerial roundhouse, catching Snow in the side of the chest and sending him through a small line of trees. Not being much on down time, the ice-jin flipped in midair and launched himself off the nearest tree, slamming headfirst into his saiyan friend. Gohan cried out as he was knocked to the ground, Snow landing on top of him and proceeding to pummel the now guarding warrior. "Gohan, I know you're in there and I have to beat you out, I will!" Snow yelled, stopping as Gohan caught one of his fists, his hair waving lightly in the wind storm kicking up around him.

The possessed half-breed threw Snow off him and began shouting as he powered up, the faint white aura from earlier becoming more visible as the light in Gohan's eyes began to reignite, his saiyan half refusing to subjugated any longer. Snow watched on in fascination as Gohan's power climbed fast. He'd felt the same power four years during the Cell games, though now it was more subdued. _He's not as strong as he used to be. We'll have to do something about that._

Gohans mind was slowly becoming sharper as his body became his own again. He kicked off the ground and rocketed at Snow, catching the other fighter off guard as the ground shook from the force of Gohan's fist meeting the ice-jin's gut. Gohan shouted as he lifted Snow off his feet and into the air, taking off after him.

Snow had no time to react as Gohan sped past him and put his foot into the middle of the poor alien's back, sending him crashing into the ground. "Ka... Me..." Gohan began charging his energy into his hands, the energy forming a glowing blue ball between them as he cupped them at his waist. "Ha... Me..."

Snow looked back up, falling back to his knee as his legs gave out under him, watching as the saiyan warrior charged his family's trademark technique. _Wait..._ Gohan's clouded vision began to clear, Snow's beaten and bloody face the first thing to come into focus. _Is that... Snow?_ The saiyan stopped his attack and let the energy disperse. He floated down and landed in front of Snow. "I'm guessing I had something to do with this, huh?" he said awkwardly.

Snow just smiled a bit. "Don't worry about me. I'll live. But you need to stop Moka before she kills Kurumu." Gohan nodded a bit and began to stretch his senses out, finding two energies, one in serious danger from the feel, a little ways away. He looked back to Snow who just gave a cheesy thumbs up. Gohan sweatdropped and laughed lightly before tossing a senzu bean into the small crater his friend was in.

"That will heal your wounds in an instant. I'm going on ahead. Be careful, Snow." Gohan said, before lifting off and flying towards the two monster girls.

Kurumu coughed up a mouthful of blood, having taken another violent kick to the stomach from her vampiric adversary. She looked up in fear as Moka advanced again. She hadn't a single worthwhile attack off in the whole fight. And now she's going to die. _Damn it! This isn't right! I don't want to..._ "Aaaahh!" she screeched as Moka stomped on her tail.

 _ **"Don't worry, girl. I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to make an example of you. So, where to start? The tail? Or the wings?"**_ Moka said, putting more pressure down on the succubi's tail.

Kurumu bit her lip to keep from screaming again, looking up at the vampire in horror as she hid her wings behind her back. "Please, please not my wings." Moka advanced further, Kurumu closing her eyes and preparing for the worst. Then she heard a set of feet land in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked up at her savior. She'd felt her charm break a while ago so to see Gohan standing between her and Moka was a shock.

Moka just chuckled lightly. _**"Still playing the puppet it would seem."**_ Her expression hardened. _**"Move aside, half-breed."**_

Gohan just returned her hard stare. "I think you've done enough, Moka-san. She's more than learned her lesson." he said, not budging from his position.

 _ **"Ah, so you aren't under her control anymore. Then why protect her? What has she done to deserve such a kindness?"**_ Moka said, crossing her arms as she stared the saiyan down.

"If my father taught me anything, it's that everyone deserves a second chance." Gohan smiled lightly. "I know she did some bad things, but no matter how I look at it, I see a good heart in there." He turned and smiled down at the hurt succubus, bending and offering her a hand up. "She just needs some good friends to bring it out."

Moka scoffed as Kurumu stood, wincing as she put weight on her leg, another part of her Moka had abused. Gohan bent down in front of her, like when they had met and Kurumu climbed on his back,where she promptly passed out. _**"Your kind attitude just shows how ignorant you are."**_ She pulled the rosary he had clenched in his fist out and quickly kicked Gohan in the ear, the half-breed warrior crying out in pain, then clipped it back on. Gohan watched as her hair turned back to it's bubblegum pink color as her eyes transformed back from the harsh blood red color to their gentle emerald color, her eyes closing after a second and falling into Gohan's waiting arms.

Snow landed nearby just in time to see Moka pass out, smiling as Gohan caught her. Gohan looked over at his friend and walked to him, bending a bit for the ice-jin to take Kurumu. Snow took her and put her on his own back. Gohan gave Snow another senzu for Kurumu and instructed him to give it to her after he got her into the infirmary.

Snow flashed away, leaving Gohan with an unconscious Moka. The saiyan half-breed began walking to the dorms, figuring they'd earned a day off. Moka began to shift in his arms and slowly opened her eyes. Gohan smiled at her. "Welcome back, sleepy head. Enjoy your nap?"

Moka blushed lightly and smiled back. Then she remembered. She sat up quickly in his arms, looking around for a flying, crazed succubus. "It's alright. Snow took her to the infirmary."

"Snow did? What happened to her?" Her gentle heart was getting the better of her. She wasn't nearly as forgiving, but she still worried about people when they were hurt.

Gohan was honestly at a loss for words. He didn't really know how to tell her that it was her that hurt Kurumu. "Don't worry about what happened. Everything is the way it needs to be." Gohan smiled at her again as she settled back into his arms. "Let's just get you back to the dorm, okay?" Moka blushed lightly as he walked through the woods to the dorm rooms, walking into the female dorm building. He walked down the hall silently, a few girls that were still on break looking at them with mixture of shock and jealousy at Moka. The vampire just blushed as a quick image of her in a pure white wedding dress being carried by Gohan in a three piece tux passed through her mind.

Gohan was unaware of this, only paying attention to his path. If he remembered correctly, he was coming up on Moka's door. "U-um, Gohan-kun? I-I can walk on my own from here." she said quietly.

"Hm? You sure, Moka-chan? I can help you to your room if you aren't stong enough yet." She just nodded and covered her face with her hands, her face heating up more as the blush deepened. Gohan just quirked a brow and looked around, finally noticing the other girls in the hall. He thought for a second, then blushed at this must look like. A boy carrying his obviously close friend bridal style to her room... "Uh, yeah, here ya go." he said as he set her on her feet, keeping a hold of her hand in case she lost her balance, which she was thankful for, the same pain that she had in her leg from when they first met back with a vengeance.

She got to her door and opened it, stepping into her room quickly. She was about to shut the door before turning and smiling at Gohan. "Arigato, Gohan-kun. You saved me again. I'll come and make you dinner sometime to repay you."

"Uh, thanks Moka-chan, but I think you should make some extra for Snow. He did help."

Moka nodded and bid Gohan goodbye before shutting her door. The saiyan sighed lightly, letting the awkward air around him disperse. He looked around, having noticed the girls had kind of surrounded him in a large circle. "Don't you all have something better to do?!"

Gohan walked down the pathway to school, yawning lightly as Snow walked beside him. "Too much fun last night, Gohan?" Gohan's answer was a blow to the cheek, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to send him crashing through a few trees. His nightmares had been worse than usual last night so his temper was a bit short.

Moka walked up in time to see Snow plow through the tree line. She was still trying to get used to the powerful teen males roughhousing. She just smiled as Gohan finally noticed her, running up to her friend. "Ohayo, Gohan-kun." Her voice was a bit hoarse.

"Ohayo, Moka-chan." Gohan smiled, his smile vanishing as he saw the light purple bruise she had tried covering up with her uniform. She looked at him strangely as he rumaged through his pockets, producing a bottle of pills.

"Here, these will help your throat." he said, remorse evident in his voice.

She took the pill bottle, smiling up at Gohan still, showing she bore him no ill will. She twisted the cap of the bottle off and took one of the pills, feeling her very sore neck get warm, the bruise slowly fading into a light pink shade just above her choker. She blinked lightly and opened her mouth to ask what those were when a familiar flash of blue came into her view as it slammed into Gohan, smothering him with it's breasts.

"Ohayo, Gohan-kun!" Kurumu shouted as she hugged him, keeping his head pressed into her breasts.

"U-um, Kurumu-san, I don't think he can breathe!" Moka shouted. Kurumu looked down at the half-breed nestled between her breasts before letting him out for air. For his part, Gohan gasped for air as the succubus released her death grip on him. "Oh, Gomenasai, Gohan-kun. I was just so happy to see you!"

Gohan looked at Kurumu with a mixture of shock and horror. "Uh, ohayo, Kurumu-san. But, if I may ask, why did you jump me like that?"

"Hm? Oh, no reason. I just wanted to say hello to my destined one." As Moka's expression turned to one of horror, Gohan gave a slight sigh of relief.

"Well, I think you need to figure out a new way to... wait, what?!" he shouted as Snow began laughing, having just gotten back within earshot. "W-w-w-what do you mean, destined one?!"

Kurumu blushed lightly and smiled as she pulled the basket she had been carrying close to her chest. "Well, after you saved me yesterday, I did some thinking. Mom always used to tell me that we succubi find that one man we want to help us carry on our bloodline and that man will special to us no matter what. I decided that that man is you." she explained, pressing her well endowed chest against Gohan, who in turn nearly froze in horror as Moka and Snow just watched on, one horrified, the other unable to quit laughing. "Oh," she held out her basket to Gohan. "I made you some cookies. I was hoping maybe we could eat them together at lunch."

Moka decided now to jump into the conversation, grabbing Gohan's arm and yanking him to her side. "But, Gohan-kun is gonna be joining me for lunch! I was planning to make that chicken and rice you like so much!"

"Um, Moka-chan, I..."

"No! You only want him for a snack yourself!" Kurumu shouted, grabbing Gohan's other arm and yanking on the poor half breed with him becoming the proverbial robe in the girls tug of war. "Gohan-kun, I can make you food that tastes better and you get me as dessert!"

Gohan blushed and looked at Kurumu. "Kurumu-san, I don't think that's the problem at hand!" He grunted and groaned as the girls argued and fought over him, the saiyans face covered in comical tears. "Snow, freaking help me!"

"Dude, I like you, but you're on your own with the ladies. Later." And with that, Snow flashed away, once again, leaving Gohan alone with his lady problems.

"Ugh, I should of blasted you when you in that crater, you traitor!" Gohan yelled, swearing he could hear Snow laughing somewhere. The women had somehow not taken notice of the twos arguement, carrying on by yanking the super saiyan back and forth.

"Kurumu-san, he's mine!" Moka finally shouted, yanking Gohan to her and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Capu-chuu!"

"Yowwwwwww!"

* * *

 _ **Dear Mother and Goten. It's been nearly a moth since I added to the letter and a lot has happened. Moka and Snow are doing fine, and I'm doing good myself. We even made a new friend. She's a bit... different, but not in a bad way. Like I said before, everything is going fine. I'm starting to really settle into my new life here.**_

 _ **I miss you guys. I miss the quiet days of sitting in my room and studying, but I'm enjoying my time here. It was hard to feel like I honestly belonged, but my friends are doing everything they can to make me feel welcome. Oh, and before I forget, we have a few new teachers you may know. I won't name them, but trust me when I say I have people looking out for me. I love you both.**_

 _ **Until we meet again.**_

 _ **Love, Gohan.**_

 _ **P.S: Goten, don't forget, too much of a good thing is a bad thing. Make sure you rest for a bit after training before doing anything else. And make sure you keep your room clean! Seriously, last time I was in there I swear Icarus had turned your closet into his cave!**_

* * *

 **After chapter comedy segment!**

Gohan groaned as he walked into thew gymnasium, a bit tired from blood loss and Moka and Kurumu's constant fighting and tugging on his arms. He was able to calm them down long enough for class. They walked in to see Piccolo standing beside their current gym teacher. Gohan really didn't like him to the point he actually couldn't remember his name. He was happy when Piccolo stepped forward, saying he'd run things for the day.

The namekian for his part, pulled out a red dodge ball. "Today, we going to play my version of the human game of dodgeball."

 _When I get my hands on that scum, I'll rip his head off._ thought a rather enraged pissed off Saizo as he walked into the gym. He stopped dead, seeing two incredibly cute girls, one of them Moka, practically hanging off the scum he had been wanting to kill. _Oh bullshit, he's got a second one now too?! I'm gonna eat him-_

"It's called BOMBARDMENT!" Piccolo shouted, throwing the ball hard into the unfortunate monstrel's chest, sending him crashing through the wall of the building.

Above the rubble flew a little bat named Kou. "Saizo owned count: 2!"

The students looked at the hole, then Piccolo in fear, who sighed. "Gohan, go and get him." Gohan simply nodded and walked over to the half conscious Saizo, carrying him back in and dropping him on the floor unceremoniously. "Now trample him! Trample him before he gets up!" Everyone, even Gohan and Moka, hesitated. "DO IT!" Everyone but Gohan jumped and ran, walking and trampling over the poor monstrel.

Kou sighed as his job wasn't done yet. "Saizo owned count: 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... 13, 14, 15. Man, thought they would never finish."

* * *

So, hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and due to the amount of support I've gotten, I will be focusing on this story from here on. When I get a bit bored or hit a road block, I will go back to my other stories. See ya guys next round!


	3. The Monkey Prince and a Vampire

Hey guys! Benkei Urahara here! I'll keep this short, cause lets face it, who actually reads the author notes besides me? I am going to tart making little mentions about some of my readers and answering some questions at the beginning of each chapter. Rules for this are as follows: 1. You need to have an actual profile for me answer a question of yours. This chapter is the one exception because this guest in particular asked a very good question. 2. If you have an idea for the omake (after chapter comedy bit), I would much rather you pm me than put it in the review section. The reason for this is I don't want everyone to know what the omake could be before I actually make it. If you leave it in the review, it will more than likely be ignored. Not trying to be an ass, but that's how it is. Everyone hates spoilers. Onto the shout outs!

Drama Llama-sama: You know, I really love it when other writers take this kinda interest in what others are writing and it does my heart warm to have an extra set of eyes looking out for those little screw ups I make. Believe it or not, I spent quite a bit of time just editing the last chapter, and while most people would be put off by the fact that they still missed something, it makes me wanna work harder to make these chapters that much better.

EverEvolving: Thank you, Ever-san. It means a lot for me for you to say that. I honestly don't know if I'm gonna ship Snow with anyone, but I'm leaving the options open. Gohan is the main focus for romance in this story, but I may do something along those lines with Snow, I'm not sure yet. And yes, for the most part Ura is conscious while sealed. This is because she's been sealed for so long that she knows how to wake up when sealed, though Omote Moka is the only person she can talk to. Omote isn't conscious when Ura is active because she hasn't ever been sealed long enough to really understand the feeling of being suppressed. She'd have to be in for a bit longer each session to really learn how to remain conscious. This is also why she always passes out when she puts the rosary back on. Her mind and soul aren't entirely awake yet, so she passes out.

And to those two guests: Yes, Gohan IS resistant to mind control, but as in all things, mental defense must be maintained. Gohan was caught off guard and he didn't have time to raise his _ki_ to fight back. Yes, I know Gohan is fourteen. And if I remember correctly, Gohan was fourteen in both the anime and manga. I may be wrong. And while I do like the idea of GohanxMizore, Tsukune is unfortunately more than likely not going to be in this story. I may add him later, but not right now. If you want a good story with both Gohan and Tsukune in it, I can reccomend one to you. I really like Tsukune, but I wanna try it with some new blood first. So... The focus is GohanxMoka... Both Moka's. *wink*

GreatSaiyaman54: Don't worry, I know what you meant and I plan to satisfy you when we get to that chapter.

Onto the story!

* * *

"Ka, Me, Ha, Me," The familiar blue orb began to appear and grow in Gohan's hand as his sparring partner, Snow, stood by, watching him charge his energy. At 'Me', Snow vanished and reappeared in front of the saiyan, punching him hard in the gut before jumping behind him and bringing his knee into the side of Gohan's head, sending the fighter into the woods and through the trees.

Piccolo stood off to the side of the fight, watching as the two warriors sparred. Snow was at the top of his game for sure. Even with the obvious power gap in their base forms, Snow was able to read and work around Gohan's style and was never without a counter or follow up.

Gohan rose up out of the woods, a white aura surrounding him as he searched for Snow. "Your Kamehameha is as slow as it is predictable, Gohan." Snow said, his voice coming from behind the saiyan. Gohan turned in time to get a knee to the stomach, a lightning fast barrage of attacks following soon after, the warrior hard pressed to guard against it. Gohan hadn't been able to seriously get a hit off on Snow this whole round. He knew he was out of shape, but this is ridiculous!

That's when it happened. Snow slowed for a quarter of a second to take a breath. _An opening!_ Gohan lashed out, striking his friend hard in the chest with a right fist. "HAAAAAA!" The saiyan unleashed all the stored up power he had gained for his Kamehameha point blank into Snow's chest. It wasn't powerful enough to kill, but it was definitely gonna hurt, which it did.

Snow screamed as spit and blood flew from his mouth, the blast sending him flying into a nearby cliff. Piccolo smirked, proud that his student was at least able to see openings still. Gohan knew Snow would be back up quickly and took off after him, the ground below him cracking and shattering under the pressure of him powering up. As he predicted, Snow flew out of the cloud of smoke, his forearm slamming into Gohan's as the two pushed against each other, a blue-ish purple aura surrounding the ice-jin as his power climbed.

Gohan hadn't learned how Snow came to the Earth yet, but he had learned that Snow was much stronger than either of his brothers or even his father. His families power was inborn, meaning they didn't need training to be overwhelmingly powerful. His power level, when he was born, was actually weaker than anyone else's in his family, so he trained every second he could, eventually surpassing his family. Though this was long after Frieza, Cooler, and Cold were dead. Power wise, Snow's full power in his base form was enough to match Cell in his Imperfect Form (before he fought 17) according to Piccolo, making Snow weaker than Gohan, or himself for that matter, but still powerful enough to be the perfect sparring partner. Piccolo had actually wanted the boys to fight in their strongest forms, but Gohan didn't want to risk anyone seeing him as a Super Saiyan and Snow said he wanted to keep his final form under wraps until he could seriously fight someone worth the trouble. So, basically he's waiting for Gohan to put up his full power before he did the same. Piccolo guessed that Snow's final form would be on par with Gohan's Super Saiyan form. _Maybe not that powerful, but definitely on the same level._ The super namek thought as the two fighters began kicking it up.

The two warriors smiled at each other as they began attacking, theirs fists colliding at an incredible speed with each time sounding like a bomb going off, the ground breaking off in small chunks with each blow. Piccolo watched on passively as the two warriors tried to beat the other senseless. Gohan gained the upper hand in their clash, his fist colliding with Snow's cheek hard enough the ice-jin swore he lost consciousness for a moment before realizing that he was on a crash course for the ground, the earth giving way under the fighters body.

Gohan descended and dropped into his stance, a modified version of the Kame Senin-Ryu stance and Piccolo's, as he called it, Demon King stance, waiting for his opponent to rise. He was so focused on the fight he didn't realize that he had two new audience members. "Gohan-kun!" Moka shouted, a bit confused as to why he was in a fighting stance beside a hole and why him and his _gi_ were torn up.

"Yahoo!" came the second shout as Kurumu ran up, trying to outrun her vampiric 'love rival'.

Gohan turned to look back, shock and comical horror on his face as he saw his two friends."M-Moka-chan, Kurumu-san, what are you two-" He was quickly cut off by the blunt side of Snow's surpirsingly sharp tail as it slammed full force into the saiyan's chest, blood and spit flying out as he was sent flying. A few seconds of silence and the girls looked like they were going to eviscerate the ice-jin before said ice-jin rose into the air. "Kaaaaa, Meeeee, Haaaaa, Meeeee," Gohan charged his energy, reaching his peak before concentrating it into his hands, a small blue orb forming between them.

Snow lifted his own hand, palm facing Gohan as his fingers hooked into claws. A red orb formed in his hand, slowly encompassing it, the veins of his arms bulging and his muscles expanding. "Zodiac Cannon!"

"HAAAAA!"

"FIRE!"

Piccolo flashed in front of the girls, lifting them up and flying up to the closest cliff, being sure to keep the two out of dangerous territory. Gohan unleashed the beam, the blue stream of energy flying full speed at Snow as the ice-jin released his own beam, the two colored beams slammed into each other, forming a ball of energy as well as splashing the energy in every direction. Gohan was finally putting his all into the sparring session, Piccolo happily watching on as the girls watched on in horror and awe of the fight. Moka was scared more than in awe, afraid one of them would not just hurt but kill the other unintentionally. Kurumu was in awe of it all, blown away by the power her 'destined one' possessed.

The clash lasted for a few minutes, the earth and water heaving around them before they finally finished it. Or, Gohan did at least. He hadn't quite gone all out yet, and he used this to his advantage by pushing a quick burst of energy into the Kamehameha, the beam looking like a tube with a ball in it as it climbed and enlarged the head of the beam, overwhelming Snow's attack and slamming full force into the ice-jin, who in turn concentrated hard and found the power to pull off and rush away from the attack before it left the atmosphere.

Gohan took a deep breath as he watched Snow descend. In the last few minutes of their 'spar' Snow had gone from perfect shape to beaten, bloody and weary. Gohan wasn't much better, minus the weary part. He still had enough energy to fight. Snow landed and looked like he was about to attack again before falling to his knees. He would have hit the ground face first if Gohan hadn't caught him, lifting the now unconscious student and slinging him over his shoulder before flying up to Piccolo and the girls. It had been almost a week since they met Kurumu and they learned about Gohan's ability to manipulate his energy and the extent he could do so, though Moka already knew about his powers to an extent. He didn't hide the fact that he could fly around them, though he didn't make a habit of it nor did they know what he could transform into.

He set Snow down gently in front of Piccolo before rolling him over so he was on his back. The girls were speechless to say the least as the namek pushed a senzu bean into his new students mouth, watching as Snow chewed it up and swallowed it. He gave one to Gohan as well, the saiyan happily taking the bean and eating it as Snow sat up, holding his pounding head. Gohan smiled as he swallowed, holding a hand out to help his friend up. Snow took his hand and quickly stood, smiling back at his saiyan friend. "Good fight, Gohan. But next time, try not to hold back so much."

Gohan chuckled. "I'll think about it." Gohan looked over at the two awestruck young women. "Okay, since I'm safe from getting hit again, what are you two doing here?"

Kurumu's cheeks puffed up as she pouted. "That's rude. I was looking for you so we could walk to school together. Or maybe skip for some... alone time?" Kurumu said seductively, grabbing a now blushing Gohan's arm.

Moka looked at her 'friend' with an annoyed look on her face. "Kurumu-chan, stop embarrassing Gohan-kun!" Moka grabbed his other arm and tried to pull him away from the succubus, starting yet another tug of war for the saiyan male.

Piccolo rubbed his temples as Gohan sighed, being pulled back and forth, Snow just snickering off to the side. "When are you guys gonna stop? We're just gonna be late for school again."

"Gohan, take tomorrow off for some rest. Just make sure you study a bit tonight." Piccolo said before lifting off and flying to the teachers dorms.

"I think I'm gonna take off too, bud. I'm gonna lock myself in my room for the rest of the day and study. If you need me, just knock." He flashed away quickly before Gohan could yell at him.

Comical tears ran down Gohan's face as the girls fought over him. _I should stop by the patent office, cause I'm about to invent a whole new kind of pain for you, Snow!_ "Girls, can we please do this later?" he asked, desperate for the argument to end already, but it seemed to have the opposite effect as the argument seemed to somewhat intensify as they yanked harder on the complaining saiyan. A boy his age normally wouldn't complain about two beatiful girls fighting over him, but Gohan was anything but normal. "Why can't we just walk together? We're all friends here, aren't we?" he said. They heard him that time and let him go, Kurumu smiling and Moka blushing.

"Sorry for troubling you like that, Gohan-kun. I don't know what got into me." Moka said, a slight amount of guilt in her voice. Gohan smiled lightly.

"Just what I would expect of my destined one, so smart and handsome." Kurumu said, pressing her large bust against the warrior again, her soft breasts squishing around his muscled arm and nearly causing him to have a nose bleed much to Moka's horror and glee, a strange mixture. They started walking towards the school per the usual route, Gohan having put his uniform into his bag and just pulling it over his _gi._ Kurumu was very much disapointed as she wanted to see him without a shirt, but she settled for what she got.

Moka, on the other hand, was happy to see Gohan put something else on. She had seen him basically half-naked and was in no hurry to deal with the ensuing blood loss. Speaking of blood. Moka had fallen back a bit as Kurumu was busy trying to woo Gohan again and Gohan was busy trying not to lose his mind. The smell of sweat and blood all but radiated from the super warrior, driving both Mokas insane with thirst... and other, more hormonal feelings. Gohan finally stopped and looked at Moka, arching an eye brow as Kurumu just pouted again.

"You okay, Moka-chan?" he asked worriedly. She seemed a bit paler than normal, her breathing a bit harder as well.

She just looked at her friend and smiled kindly. "Hai, I'm fine, Gohan-kun. Don't... Don't worry." She was obviously lying. Even Kurumu could see that. And Gohan wasn't going to just let it go either.

"No, you aren't." It was then he realized she hadn't asked him for blood since Kurumu attacked. Gohan smile and tilted his head, baring his neck for her. Kurumu just decided to watch and step in if anything happened that could compromise her chances with Gohan.

Moka just looked at him, her emerald green eyes sparkling for a moment before she abruptly turned away. "I-I'm okay, Gohan-kun, really."

"Then why don't I believe you?"

Moka groaned lightly and looked up at him, blushing. "Y-you're sure you don't mind?" Gohan just nodded, his smiling face causing her to blush all the more as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Arigato, Gohan-kun! Itadakimasu!" Kurumu growled as she saw Gohan wrap his arms around Moka's waist before she saw the saiyan's face, and, though she wanted no harm to come to him, struggled to not laugh at the expression on his face.

"Capu-chuu!"

"Yaaaaaaa!"

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

* * *

Gohan smirked, allowing himself that small bit of saiyan pride he normally denied himself to shine through. It had been two days since Piccolo had given him time off to get rested before his next fight with Snow, which he had been told by the ice-jin himself would be against his second form. A small bit of anticipation crawled up Gohan's spine as he thought about that. It was strange, ever since he came here he could almost feel his saiyan blood burn and yearn for combat, especially with Snow or Piccolo. He'd sparred with Yamcha once, but as the human fighter was out of practice, he hadn't been able to offer much. He was better suited to watching and telling the warriors where they came short.

Gohan's focus went back to the board. On the last big test, which had been the mid-term, administered by Ririko-sensei and Piccolo, he'd scored second, tying with a Sendo Yukari. He sensed four familiar _ki's_ coming up behind him, his training resharpening his senses. He turned to see Snow, Kurumu, and of course, Moka. The fourth was a certain monstrel that had decided it was better to hang back before checking his score. What he hadn't been paying attention to though was that a tidal wave of students were heading his way, mowing him down and trampling him as they went.

Kou flew in, hovering over the unconscious monstrel. "Saizo owned count: 16!"

Moka smiled and ran up to Gohan. "Ohayo, Gohan-kun!" Her smile seemed to be all the more brilliant today to Gohan. Though that may be due to the large 'meals' he'd been giving her the past two days. He never really got hit with light headed-ness or anything cause he normally took a few senzu pills afterwards.

"Ohayo, Moka-chan. How are you tod-" the demi-saiyan started, only to have his voice muffled by Kurumu's breasts as she lunged at him.

"Ohayo, Gohan-kun! Today is a nice day for destiny, huh?" She said loudly, hugging him to her chest as Moka tried to get her to let go before... "Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Gohan had found out that his succubus friend was helplessly ticklish, so he began wiggling his calloused fingers under her arm pits and on her sides before she jumped away to breathe.

Gohan drew in a deep breath, filling his chest with life giving oxygen. "Kurumu-chan, you know I enjoy talkng to you, but please stop doing that." He said as Moka fussed over him, making sure he was okay.

Kurumu only giggled and hugged Gohan again. "I'm sorry, Gohan-kun. It's just that when I see you, I just wanna pull you in and never let you go." she said, her amethyst eyes catching his coal black orbs in a seductive stare, one quickly broken by Moka.

"Kurumu-chan, stop embarrassing Gohan-kun!" She snapped at her succubus friend, glaring at her only to recieve a glare in return. The girls were about to begin arguing again before the saiyan in question jumped in.

"Hey, why don't we check out the places we got on our tests, huh?" Gohan said, a sweatdrop on the side of his head as he stood between the two. The two girls glared at each other for a moment before turning to the board. Snow, who'd just been hanging back hoping for the ensuing cat fight, smirked and walked up to the board, seeing that he had place third, just under Gohan and Sendo Yukari. "Hey, nice work, Snow. I guess being strong isn't the only good thing about you."

"Har har. I'll remember that the next time we're sparring." Snow said, giving him a sharp glare and evil grin. Gohan shuddered lightly as comedic tears began falling down his face.

Moka smiled when she saw where Gohan had placed, choosing to ignore Snow's statement. "Wow, Gohan-kun! You placed second! That's incredible!" She said before seeing she had placed fifteenth. "Oh, look at that, I did well too!"

Gohan smiled at his bubbly friend before looking over at Kurumu, seeing her downturned face. "Is something wrong, Kurumu-san?" She simply pointed at the board, near to the end. Gohan walked over to look, a sweat drop appearing on his head. "You placed last, huh?"

Moka walked over and, as much as she hated to admit it, she was kinda happy to see how bad her friend had done. But her kindness was also one of her biggest downfalls. "It's okay, Kurumu-chan. If you want, me and Gohan-kun could help you study."

Kurumu immediately latched herself to Gohan. "Thanks, but my Gohan-kun is all I need. He come over and study me any time he wants." she said seductively, the demi-saiyan's face taking a brilliant shade of red as the succubus pressed her large, soft chest against his midsection as her face was just barely at shoulder height to him.

A dark aura of jealousy surrounded the vampire as she pulled Gohan away from Kurumu, the same aura surrounding her as they begun their tug of war... again, much to the saiyan warriors dismay and Snow's delight. The thing that took his attention away was the sight of a little girl surrounded by three other guys, the three that had placed under him, Snow, and Sendo if he remembered correctly. He strained his ears a bit so he could hear what was being said, but from the expressions they all had, he guessed they were bullying the little girl.

He pulled himself from his friends grasps, surprising them both and catching Snow's attention once more. They watched as he walked over to the four. "Hey." The boys turned and immediately paled slightly. "Is there a problem?"

The leader, or so he guessed as he was class president, stepped up to answer. "None at all, Son Gohan. Just making sure this uppity little witch remembers her place. Her outfit is completely against school regulations. It looks like bad cosplay!" He turned to glare at the girl, her glaring back and the grip on the strange looking stick in hand tightening. Gohan guessed it was her wand or something akin.

"Really now? Maybe you should remember yours, Class President. You seem to be the only person bothered by her outfit." Gohan said.

The ring leader turned and glared at the half-breed. "You may have beaten Saizo, but we all know you had help and there's three of us here and one of you. If any sort of confrontation..." He was stopped short as Snow appeared beside his friend.

"What's going on in this neck of the woods? A bunch of douchebags ganging up on a little girl?" the ice jin said, staring the three down.

The class pres growled lightly. "Snow Coldson. Even with you here, you're still outnumbered."

"Count again, poindexter." A familiar voice sounded behind them. The pres and his lackeys turned to see Kurumu and Moka, the girl now hiding behind Moka's leg. The leader of the bullies growled and turned, lashing out with a right punch aimed at Gohan.

The super being smiled almost sadistically, his anger uncharacteristically peaked. The look of shock on the class president's face pleased Gohan's inner saiyan as Gohan hadn't bothered dodging the attack, simply catching his arm just below the wrist and squeezing. The class pres's face screwed up in pain as he tried pulling out the saiyan warriors grip. "Not too fun being on the recieving end, is it?" The yokai looked at Gohan, fear lighting in his eyes. "Oh? Afraid are we? You know, bullies like you make me sick. The least you could do is hold onto some of your bullshit dignity when you're faced with the results of your actions. People like you use and subjugate people as you wish, not caring for what might happen to them in the process, even enjoying how much pain you cause. I've fought a lot of sick bastards like you and each one of them wished they'd never met me by the end of it." _What's up with me? This isn't like me at all. I'm angry at him for ganging up on that girl, sure, but this is way different from the norm for me. But... I can't bring myself to care._

The class president cried out as Gohan continued to crush his arm, Moka, Kurumu, and the witch girl watching on in their own shock as their normally gentle friend all but tortured their fellow classmate. The other two were about rush in to try and help their boss, Snow cutting off their route. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to ask you not to do that."

A sharp crack sounded as the male student's arm began breaking under the pressure. The sharp sound woke Gohan from his stupor, releasing the students arm and shoving him back into his friends, Snow jumping out of the way last second. They looked at him, anger mixed with fear. "You'll pay for this, Son Gohan. I promise you that!" And with that, the boss and his lackeys got up and ran off.

Gohan watched them as they ran off, shaking his head and hopefully knocking the dark thoughts of what he had WANTED to really do to that student loose. _I need to talk to Piccolo or maybe the headmaster about this. I guess I could call Vegeta and ask him. It might be a saiyan thing._ He turned to his shocked friends, taking in their expressions before chuckling nervously, rubbing the back of his head. He looked down to see the girl still hiding behind Moka's leg. He knelt down so he was face to face with her, a kind smile on his face. "Hey, you okay, kiddo?"

She nodded lightly and walked out from behind the vampires leg. "Th-thank you, Gohan-san."

Snow looked down at the child, noticing that she seemed to watching Moka a bit closer than the others here. "Sendo Yukari. A child witch/genius that jumped ahead several grades, but is almost universally disliked for her constant pranks." he said, disdain obvious in his voice.

Yukari apparently didn't care for his tone as she stuck her tongue out at him, gaining a growl from the ice-jin. "Like I need to justify myself to you, alien weirdo!"

"What'd you say, you little-!" Gohan's arm cut his friend off as Kurumu stepped forward.

"Hey! Snow helped save you too! Just cause you're the smartest kid in school doesn't mean you get to act like a brat! No wonder everyone avoids you!" She shouted at the child.

Yukari glared at her before giving her a cocky smile. "Better to be smart than dumber than a box of rocks. All that knowledge must go to the fat on your chest. What'd you get again? Oh yeah, dead last." The witch girl pulled down her eye, sticking her tounge at the angered succubus.

"Why, you little hellraising b-" _Clang!_ Yukari waved her wand and two golden wash tubs appeared out of nowhere, dropping on both Snow and Kurumu's heads.

The witchling giggled and started to run off, turning back to look at Moka, smiling. "I look forward to getting to know you, Moka!" And with that, she took off, leaving a very enraged Snow and dazed Kurumu behind for their friends to deal with.

Gohan and Moka both sweatdropped as they watched her go. "Hey, Moka-chan?"

Moka was as dumbstruck as him, helping Kurumu to get her bearings again. 'Yes, Gohan-kun?"

"Do you know what just happened?"

"No idea."

"Good."

"I'm gonna rip that little brat apart!" Snow made to take off just as Gohan grabbed his tail, causing him to face plant into the floor. He looked back to Gohan who just shook his head as if to say 'it's not worth it.'

The glare the ice jin gave in return said 'Probably not, but it would sure as hell make me feel better.' The ice jin sighed as he stood, looking back to the demi-saiyan who just gave him a cheesy thumbs up. The alien teen smiled a bit at his friends goofy attempt to calm him. "We better get to class guys. We got history with Piccolo next and you guys know what'll happen if we're late again."

Everyone in attendance shuddered lightly as the memory of last time flashed through their heads.

* * *

 _ **"IF YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE, YOU FOUR, YOU MAY AS WELL NOT SHOW UP AT ALL!" the namek bellowed, causing the whole class to duck and cover. "Gohan, Snow, five thousand reps in the back with your weights on, NOW!" The ice jin and demi-saiyan wasted no time as they pulled on the weighted gear Piccolo had given them and flashed to the back of the room, starting on their squats as the namek turned to the terrified pair of females. "You two!" Both of them snapped to attention. "Grab you book bags, get in the back and hold them over your heads." The two ran back, holding their bags up, surprised he gave such an easy punishment... until they felt the weight multiply immensly. Piccolo had put two versions of his turban on their bags. "I see those bags fall, you'll be joining me for detention." With that, the namek went back to the front of the room, the class jumping back into their seats as he restarted his lesson.**_

* * *

"Yeah, lets avoid that." Gohan said, knowing full well just how harsh his teacher could be. They got off unbelivably easy.

Moka rubbed her still sore arms as she nodded, Kurumu just shuddering before she took a look at the clock and shrieked. "Class starts in one minute!" Her and Kurumu began panicking, being silenced quickly as Gohan and Snow grabbed them, Snow grabbing the succubus and Gohan taking Moka. The two ran down the hall at unimaginable speed, getting to class in just a few seconds.

Two trash cans were kicked under the girls as they puked, both glaring at the boys, who just chuckled and sweat dropped. After the girls were finished, they went to their seats, Piccolo watching the rest of his class enter.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later...**_

* * *

School was about to be let out for the day, only one class left after this. They were sitting in Sex Ed and, as per the usual, everyone was taking notes on the reproductive system while Gohan was too mortified to take notes, his face screwed up in horror as Yamcha- _sensei_ made him weigh the pros and cons of a lobotomy by soup spoon. He kept looking up at the clock, having realized that Snow wasn't there. _Oh, fuck that! If I have to suffer, he's going to as well!_ He raised his hand as Yamcha turned away from the board. "What's up, Gohan?"

"Snow hasn't shown up for class yet." He said, hoping he'd send him to find the ice-jin.

Yamcha looked around, just now noticing the ice jins absence. "Huh. You're right, Gohan. Kid's normally so quiet I don't ever realize he's here. Why don't you go find him, make sure he's okay? You can get the notes from Moka later." he said, giving the flustered saiyan a wink before turning back to the board. Gohan had never been so happy to be excused from class before, collecting his stuff and speed walking out the door, his vampire friend looking at him strangely.

Gohan let out a relieved sigh as he walked the hallway. He had no problem with Sex Ed and, believe it or not, Yamcha wasn't a bad teacher. It's just the thought of someone his father grew up with telling him the ins and outs of reproduction creeped him out.

 _Maybe I should actually look for Snow. It's not like him to miss class._ The demi-being closed his eyes, allowing his senses to ecpand to cover the school. He found Snow's energy easily, sensing it near the infirmary. _What's he doing over there?_ Gohan thought as he took off to infirmary, passing a few other students along the way.

The ice jins energy was consistent if not a bit weaker than normal. _That's good at least. Maybe I should find out what's going on._ Gohan made a beeline for the infirmary, ending up in front of the infirmary in no time. Gohan reached for the knob, but thought better of it, rapping his knuckles against it gently. "Snow, you in there?"

"Yeah, Gohan, come on in." Gohan pushed the door open, being greeted by the sight of Snow wrapping his arms and chest in bandages, dried, purple blood on the side of his head.

Gohan looked at him in shock. "Wh-what happened to you?"

Snow just looked up from his bandaging and smirked to his demi-saiyan friend. "I'm fine, Gohan. I just took today to train with Piccolo a bit. He's a lot harder on me than I was to myself back home in the village. That and I ran into little Miss Witchling." Snow growled lightly at the embarrassing memory of the event. He'd try to stop a bunch of kids from harassing her, _again_ , when out of nowhere the kids vanished and a really heavy golden wash tub dropped on his head. Yukari's laughter fading was the last thing he'd heard before his wounds and the headache got the better of him, the ice-jin falling unconscious for a few seconds.

Gohan immediately understood why his friend was so beaten, having suffered the same from the namek, but what caught his attention was what Snow said about his 'village'. "Wait, I thought you lived with your family on Planet Frieza. And you didn't kill her, did you?"

Snow merely chuckled as he finished his dressings. "I did until I was about thirteen, that's when I was sent to Earth, and no, I didn't, unfortunately." Snow's smile faded as he wandered down memory lane, leaving the subject of Sendo Yukari for later. "Frieza was the only person in my family that treated me like I was something more than trash to be stepped on and thrown out. He was hard on me, sure, but no more than any other brother is on his younger sibling from what I've seen." Gohan was shocked to hear that Frieza actually had a kinder side, even if only for his kid brother. "He pushed me hard to become the top of the class in my schooling, training me constantly so that I could fight with them on equal terms. He's the one who instilled my training regimen into me. Don't get me wrong, he loved being a tyrant and having people under his foot. But, he constantly told me that I had to be different. He understood that what he was doing was wrong and he didn't see any reason for me to get involved in that when I was 'so softhearted that killing even a bug breaks my heart'.

He trained me hard until I turned thirteen. That's when our brother Cooler caught wind of how much I had grown as a fighter. He interrupted me and Frieza in the middle of one of our training sessions, saying that he wanted to test me. As you know, Cooler lived in his final form, so even if I had used my final form to take him on, I would have lost. And I did. Badly. Frieza was forbidden to intervene, but Cooler had every intention of killing me. He couldn't stand the idea of having a weakling like me in his family. He beat me to the point I could no longer stand and was just about to end it when Frieza intervened. He knocked Cooler away from me long enough for me to get away from him and to safety."

"Wait, hold on, if you were thirteen when this happened, how old are you now?" Gohan asked, unable to believe he was thirteen when this happened. Sure, Gohan's knowledge on the subject of ice-jin's was limited, but he knew that Snow that couldn't be that much older than him.

"Thirty-seven. I was two when Frieza destroyed your peoples planet."

"Th-thirty-seven?!"

Snow chuckled again at Gohan's expression. "Don't be so surprised. As saiyan's stop aging once they reach maturity to fight longer, my people age slower. Frieza was every bit of fifty when he blew up Vegeta."

Gohan's face was frozen in permanent shock as he took in what his friend was saying, trying to swallow the fact that his best friend was two years older than his father. "I-if you're that much older than us, than why are you in high school?"

"Simple. I may be older than you, but I am a teen mentally. Plus my surrogate mother told me I had to interact with others or she was kicking me out." the ice jin said, smiling as Gohan settled down a bit. "Anyway, after Frieza saved me from Cooler, our father deemed me unfit to be his son. Frieza was forbidden to see or train me any longer and I was locked into the deepest part of the castle away from everyone. I tried breaking out, but my father had attached special weights to me that drained my power. Fast forward some time later and Frieza returned from Namek, battered and broken. I tricked my guards into letting me out and I stowed away on their ship. When I saw that strange Super Saiyan cut my brother to pieces and obliterate my father, I was angry to say the least, but I also knew that they deserved what had happened to them. I of course mourned Frieza's death as a brother should. He wasn't exactly a good brother, but he was sure as hell better than any of my other family members.

When I left the area after your father landed, I wandered around in the desert for days. I still had my weights on so I couldn't fly, fight or hardly even walk. I was dying. I finally fell, halfway into the desert, dehydrated and starving. But, as it would seem, life had a different idea for me. I woke up a few hours later in an air conditioned RV. And I mean air conditioned. I woke up and my breath probably crystalized in front of me. When I tried to get up, I noticed my weights were gone, but I was pushed back into bed by a woman. She was a yuki-onna, a snow woman or a snow fairy. Her name was Illiana. She was kind, softspoken, and motherly, but when she wanted to be heard, you knew it. She told me that she had been overseas on vacation and was passing through that desert and happened to see me. She took care of me, nursed me back to health. When I was strong enough to go, I couldn't make myself leave. I was... happy. I felt like I had a family for once, so I traveled with her and even returned back to her home with her. She said that I could live with her if I wanted. This made me even happier as I now had a home as well. She didn't care that I wasn't human or yokai. I was just a boy in need of a home and a family and she was more than happy to give both."

"Wow, that's incredible Snow-san." a familiar voice from behind Gohan said.

"It really is. I don't know who Frieza or Cooler are, but your mom sounds amazing." another very familiar voice said. Gohan turned to see Kurumu and Moka standing behind them, tears in their eyes. "I never knew you had it so rough, Snow-san." Kurumu said, sniffling before wailing and running forward, embracing the unsuspecting and blushing ice-jin in the same breast embrace of death she normally gave Gohan, Snow shouting into the soft pillows that were currently smothering him. Gohan and Moka laughed at their friends plight until they heard the succubus cry out and a slap rebounded off the walls. They looked over to see that Kurumu was covering her chest and a slight reddish purple hand print was forming on Snow's cheek. "I was trying to be nice to you, Snow, but my breasts are off limits!"

"First off, you were smothering me. Second, I didn't do that!" He shouted back, screaming in shock as his tail jumped up and slapped him in the back of the head. The other three just looked on in confusion as they watched their friend pummel himself until he jumped forward, groping Kurumu's voluptuous chest again. Kurumu tried to hit him again, but bit her finger instead as the ice-jin began kneading the soft flesh. "Kurumu, I am so sorry, but you gotta believe me, I'm not meaning to do this!"

Snow was pulled away from the succubus by Gohan as Moka pulled Kurumu away from the alien. "What the hell, Snow? I didn't think you were that kind of guy. " Gohan said as he locked his friends arms behind his back as Kurumu started catching her breath.

"I'm not, you dumbass!" As Snow said this, his tail began moving again, this time coming and tickling Gohan's bottom, everyone in attendance freezing in horror.

Gohan cried out and jumped away from the ice-jin who was trying to hold down his lunch as the girls remained frozen. Gohan watched as Snow seemingly took the chance to try to jump at the girls, probably going after Kurumu again when he froze himself. A feral growl escaped his lips as the air became thick with energy, his _ki_ rising rapidly. His muscles bulged and his veins pulsed as he forced his body to remain still, fighting whatever it was pressing their will on him. With a final scream and a blast of wind that nearly ripped the room apart, the back wall came tumbling down, a high pitched shriek of pain coming from the remains of the wall. They all looked over to see a certain black haired little girl sitting there, holding a rather noticeable bump on her head where a piece of the wall fell and hit her.

"Y-Yukari?" Gohan said before looking in her hand, seeing what looked a stitch doll of Snow. "Yukari, what's that in your hand?" Everyone, even Yukari froze as Gohan asked, his voice having taken a harsher tone. Yukari finally stood and held out the doll, Gohan snatching it from her hand. He had a guess as to what it was from the dark aura around it, but he had to be sure. Plus, he knew Snow would kill the witch if he left him conscious. The demi-saiyan made the doll punch itself in the face, turning around as he heard a heavy _smack_ and an even heavier _thud_ , watching as Snow hit the floor, his eyes twin swirls as the girls rushed to his side _._

 _Yep, this is definitely a voodoo doll._ Gohan looked down and glared at the now giggling Yukari, who quickly went silent and looked down at her feet. "Mind telling me what you're doing sneaking around with a voodoo doll for Snow?"

Yukari mumbled something, still looking at the ground as Moka walked over to the two. "Yukari-chan." The witch looked up at the pretty vampire, blushing mildly as she locked eyes with her. "You need to speak up, why do you have that doll?" Moka's voice was soft and kind, but not without a scolding undertone. From the looks of it, it was as if the girl was being scolded by her mother and father.

Tears leaped to Yukari's eyes as Moka and Gohan stared her down. "I-it's not what you think, Moka-san! I didn't want him to get hurt, I just wanted to pull a prank on him!"

"Well, I think your prank is over with." Gohan raised his energy a bit, focusing it into his hand and cutting the tie it had to Snow. Gohan's intense expression softened a bit after as he looked at the witch. "Yukari, I understand why you're lashing out, I do. But you need to understand that this can't go on. Before long, you're gonna end up with no one wanting to be friend. You'll just be lonely." He said bluntly. He wasn't one to sugar coat the truth, but he hoped the delivery wouldn't hurt the girls feelings.

Yukari's hat covered her eyes for a second before she smiled. "Why would I need friends who are dumber than me? I was alone to begin with, so I'd rather have fun alone than be bored with friends." She lied, shoving past the vampire, demi-saiyan, and succubus as said succubus tucked Snow into the cot.

Kurumu growled, her claws extending as Yukari went running by. She stepped forward to give chase, hoping the scare the witch into behaving before Gohan stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She growled again before retracting her claws. Gohan nodded and turned back to Moka. "I'm going after her. With her luck, she's bound to run into trouble. Take care of Snow until I get back, okay?"

Moka and Kurumu nodded as Gohan turned to leave, the vampire grabbing his arm before he walked out. "Be careful, okay? And don't be too harsh on her."

Gohan smiled kindly at his friend. "Don't worry, Moka-chan. I won't be." And with that, he left, trying his best to track Yukari's whereabouts through her _ki._ It wasn't going too well. _Damn! Either she's pulling a Krillin or her energy is just too weak to follow unless she's using her magic. I don't have much choice but to wait._

Yukari kept running, giggling to herself as she remembered everyone's expressions from her prank. _Oh man, Kurono's face was priceless and that look on Snow's was even better! I've gotta think of something to top that. That might be tough, even for me._

 _ **You're gonna end up with no one wanting to be your friend.**_

Gohan's words rang in her head again, making her slow her running. A pang of guilt ran through her chest for a moment before she tried to shake the thought. _No! They would of just wanted me around to have a verbal punching bag! Just like everyone else..._

 **START THE FLASHBACK!**

* * *

 **Yukari was walking down the hall humming to herself as she passed a few girls. They watched her as she passed, eyeing the witchling with contempt. "That's Sendo Yukari, right? The witch girl that skipped grades to get up here?"**

 **"Yeah, that's her." Yukari stopped, her curiosity getting the better of her. "I wouldn't have any problem with her if she didn't lord the fact that she's top of the class over everyone's head. It's so annoying."**

 **"I know! She's such a brat." Almost immediately upon this being said, all three girls felt a cool breeze under their skirts. They looked down and screamed as they found their panties had been pulled down.**

 **Yukari's giggling caught their attention. "Feeling a bit cold, ladies?" The young witch began laughing near to hysterically as they pulled their panties, their faces red with anger and embarrassment. "I didn't wanna be f** **riends with you dummies anyway!" she said, giggling as she ran off with the girls chasing her.** _ **Revenge is so much sweeter than friendship anyway.**_

 **END THE FLASHBACK!**

* * *

Yukari wiped her teary eyes as the memory replayed, the empty, lonely feeling in her chest growing stronger. _I don't need anyone else. Just me._ The sound of breaking twigs behind her caught her attention, the witchling's eyes nearly popping out of her head. "Now would you look at that, boys. A little witchling out here on her own."

The class president at the now frightened girl as his lackeys formed a semi circle around her, backing her against a tree. "Wh-what are guys doing?" She asked fearfully.

One of the boys laughed. "What do you think? Our school doesn't need trash like you around."

The third in the group stepped up, a sadistic smirk matching his buddy's on his face. "That and we kinda missed lunch." He licked his lips as their eyes became thin, yellow slits.

The class president sneered all the more as his body began changing as he took his true form. "You know, I think I have an answer to fix this situation. How about it, boys?! You hungry?!" The other two roared as they transformed into their lizard forms as well, staring down at Yukari like she was a piece of prey. Yukari for her part pressed herself against the tree as hard as she could before pointing her wand at them and began the chanting of a powerful spell that, if nothing else, would buy her time. But her hopes were dashed as the lead lizard leaped forward and bit the wand in half. He spat out the bits of the girls wand. "Tastes like shit. I'm gonna need a pretty decent palate cleanser."

He roared and Yukari screamed, closing her eyes, as he leaped at her again, only for the sound of crunching bone, the pres's to be exact, to stop them both. The other two backed away in horror at the girls savior. Yukari slowly opened her eyes, the two widening to twice their normal size when she saw her savior. "I guess you idiots didn't get the lesson last time." Snow said, popping his neck and knuckles before dropping into his stance. "Fine then, class is in session."

Another body flashed into view as the pres picked himself up, blood trickling out of his mouth from the several broken teeth that had ripped into his tongue. All three looked on in shocked horror as Gohan joined his friend in the fray. The saiyan looked back at the ice-jin. "Multi-form?"

"Multi-form."

"Not bad. Even had me fooled for a moment or two. Now do me a favor and stay out of this one." Gohan said, his voice taking a sharp, cold tone. Snow simply grabbed the still shocked witch, jumping at top speed and landing behind the lizards, who turned and began advancing on the two until Gohan's voice called them back. "Oh Pres, I distinctly remember you saying that you'd 'make me pay.'" Gohan spread his arms wide as the lizard men turned to the saiyan. "Well, here I am. Come get me."

Moka and Kurumu ran through the forest, a full set of thoughts running through each of their heads. Snow's multi-form had disapeared in front of them, leaving them shocked and confused. They followed Gohan and Snow's energies into the woods, hoping they weren't too late.

Moka: _Gohan-kun, Yukari-chan, Snow-kun, please be okay!_

Kurumu: _Snow, I am going to kick your ass! Stupid illusions!_

The both of them stopped as Snow appeared in front of them, Yukari over his shoulder. "Yukari-chan!" Moka rushed forward, pulling the child into a tight hug, without crushing the witch of course. It was then the vampire noticed what Gohan was doing.

"Oh Pres, I distintcly remember you saying that you'd 'make me pay.'" She watched as he spread his arms to the lizardmen. "Well, here I am. Come get me." Her heat seemed to stop, Kurumu's mind racing a hundred miles a second as the lizards wasted no time in rushing forward, claws extended.

At the last second, Moka jumped up. "GOHAN!" Her fear changed to confusion as she saw their claws rip through the fabric of Gohan's uniform, but not him. All in attendance watched as the lizards slashed at the saiyan, not getting anthing but broken claws. Kurumu and Yukari began getting some serious nosebleeds as the demi-saiyan's uniform fell away from his body in ribbons, Moka having to fight to keep the same from happening to her. THe vampire heard a whistle in her head, looking down to see her rosary jingling. _**I see why you like him so much outside his blood now.**_

 _It isn't like that, Ura!_

 _ **Sure it ain't.**_

Gohan simply chuckled as the lizards stopped their attack, panting hard. "Man, you guys are out of shape. Really oughta do some cardio."

"There's no way you could of just brushed off that attack! What the hell are you?!" the class pres screamed.

Gohan's smile vanished as he turned to the lizard, the darkness in his eyes causing the monster to slowly back away. "What am I? There's a simple answer to that." Snow smirked as Gohan's power began climbing, vegetation around them being pushed by the small windstorm kicking up around him as rocks were being rolled away. The girls watched on, Yukari completely engrossed by what she saw. "My name is Son Gohan. I am a Saiyan who was raised on Planet Earth, like my father before me, Son Goku." The lizard men repeated his fathers name in horror as they began backing away again, trying to figure their best exit strategy as Yukari's mind began racing. _What's a Saiyan? That's not a monster I've ever heard of_. _Wait, did he say Son Goku?_

Almost as if on cue, Kou flew in, fighting the windstorm as best he could. "Saiyans: Neither yokai nor human, these extraterrestrials come from the now destroyed Planet Vegeta. They were known as the most powerful warriors in the universe because of their natural apptitude for combat and war until their untimely destruction at the hands of the ice-jin Frieza. They were ruthless and cruel, being known for killing off the inhabitants of living planets and selling them to the highest bidders. They have several transformations they use to ensure their victories, the first being-" As Kou reached his explanation on the Oozaru, Snow's tail extended and slapped him out of the air.

"That'll be explained later in the series." The ice-jin said, turning his attention back to the demi-saiyan.

"Oh, and spoiler warning. I surpassed my father a long time ago." Two lizards looked like they were about to run as Gohan's aura became visible. But, the leader refused.

"You... You bastard! I WILL END YOU!" His tail lashed out at the warrior, the reptiles face turning to horror again as the saiyan grabbed the tail mid strike.

Gohan smirked sadistically. "You'll die trying." He took hold of the tail with both hands, gripping it hard as he began spinning in place. The lizard began screaming as Gohan spun him around in a circle, finishing up by tossing the student high into the air. The other two rushed the saiyan on both sides, Kurumu and Moka readying themselves to rush in, Moka the only one to get passed Snow. Gohan noticed, but it was too late as he lifted his hands to both the lizards, a powerful _kiai_ blasting them both away. He swung around to Moka, reaching out to her, only for his hand to wrap around her rosary and yank it off. He gave her the same kind, goofy smile she'd associated wtih Gohan up to that point before her eyes closed, her _youki_ swelling as she landed mid transformation.

The same bats as always surrounded her body, cutting off from everyone's view before they exploded away from the newly released Moka, her blood red eyes locking onto Gohan's coal black ones. **"Long time no see, d** **y** **ad*."** She jumped towards him, leg pulled back for a roundhouse kick, and he jumped towards her, arm cocked back for a straight jab. Snow, Kurumu, and Yukari honestly thought that they were aiming for each other until they both smiled. Gohan ducked last minute as she let loose, catching the attacking lizard in the face and sending him into a tree, cracking and splintering the thick trunk as the demi-saiyan rushed in under her leg, his arm shooting up into the others jaw with a viscous upper cut, sending him skyward as his boss began falling back into range. Gohan simply stood, arm up to the sky.

Yukari was blown away by the display of power both beings were giving. _This is the power of an S-class vampire! Moka's incredible, but Gohan... Those Saiyans must be unbelievably powerful. He hasn't broken a sweat yet. What are the Saiyans?_

Moka's eyes widened at the sound of cracking bones and she turned quickly, shocked to see the final lizard bent over the fighters outstretched arm, his eyes listless as he stared into space. The only fact that told him he was still alive was his shallow, labored breathing. Gohan tossed the broken monster in front of him, watching emotionlessly as the lizard hit the ground with a wet thud. Kurumu and Snow watched in stunned shock as Gohan's gentle nature had been made subservient to the raging saiyan within him. He had no intention of showing this creature mercy twice. The one that had sent flying before fell back to the earth, breaking his fall by catching a branch and landing on one side of the saiyan.

The other two rushed back in, just barely conscious enough to move, both aiming for Gohan, who turned around faster than the eye could blink, one hand bent in a bit as it slammed hard into one of their stomach's. He tossed him aside fast enough to rush behind the other, locking his arms around the lizards throat in a headlock. This all happened too fast for even the powerful vampire to keep up with. One moment, Gohan was staring down the leader, the next, one of them is on the ground puking up whatever had been in his stomach along with some very dark blood and the other was being choked out by the saiyan half breed.

"Now, if you can tell me in one sentence why you thought that was a good idea, I might let you go." The answer the saiyan was given was an unintelligible gurgle. "Yeah, see? I don't get it either." The saiyan took to the air before flipping the two of them upside down and plummeting to the ground at breakneck speed, slamming hard into the earth, a large impact crater forming around them. Gohan stood, carrying the unconscious, beaten lizard on his back before tossing him onto his buddies. Gohan debated whether to get rid of them and save himself the trouble later, but that gentleness he'd had his whole life was beginning to resurface. "Snow." The ice-jin looked over to his friend, everyone else in attendance still too stunned to say anything. Moka normally would have smarted off about her being more powerful or about Gohan being inferior, but now she was just happy that she wasn't on the receiving end of the saiyan's rage. "I want you to take them to the infirmary and get them all senzu beans. Be quick. They won't last much longer if you aren't."

Snow simply nodded as Kurumu and Yukari gave a shared sigh of relief at the fact that Gohan was sparing the lizards, Yukari unable to look away from the handsome saiyan warrior. "I think I'm in love." she said quietly. Kurumu turned around quickly, glaring at the witch.

"The hell you are! Gohan's my destined one, kid!"

Yukari glared back. "Oh? And what makes you think he'd ever want an airheaded bimbo like you?!" They're arguing was cut off by a violent set of roars and an explosion of energy. All three lizards stood, their eyes white and colorless as strange looking M's etched across their heads as their veins pulsed along their arms and heads. "Wh-what? But, Moka and Gohan just beat them. How are they getting back up?!"

Even Snow was thrown off by this, the three monster's energies climbing by the second until they were each more powerful than the vampire they were facing. One of them turned and rushed at Yukari and Kurumu, both woefully weak compared to the insane lizard man. Kurumu stood over the girl, ready to fight as her claws extended, even if it was unnecessary. Snow rushed in, catching the monsters claws between his fingers. "Yeah, no. Ya see, that witch girl and the succubus are under my protection and I ain't letting you mess up my permanent record." He yanked the student forward, slamming his fist into the monsters gut, swinging him up over his head. "Now, Imma plant me a dumbass tree!" The ice-jin slammed the reptile into the ground forcing him down until the earth around him cracked and his midsection was lodged in the ground. This time, Snow was sure the lizard would stay down, the M vanishing from his head. He looked up to check on his friends progress.

Gohan blocked a set of super fast clawed strikes from one of the lizards, answering in kind, missing two of the strikes because he went too wide, but three met their mark, his opponents ribs giving a sickening crack as his fist met with the reptiles chest. Blood flew from the males mouth as he was sent flying back, reverting back to his human form as the strange letter vanished from his head as well. _That's two._ Gohan looked over to see how Moka was doing, shocked to see her hard pressed to defend herself.

She groaned as she felt the class president's claws slice through skin of her arm. The few cuts covering her body were shallow, but they definetly hurt. She panted hard as blood ran down over her left eye. _**This isn't possible. It's just not possible! I've already had to accept the fact that the half breed and the alien are both stronger than me, but this trash too?!**_ **"I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS!"** She screamed as she launched herself full speed at the lizard man, shocked to see him duck under her kick and smile, aiming his claws at her throat. She was defenseless to stop him. This was it. She was going to die. Or so she thought.

Gohan had rushed in when he saw her angry outburst, knowing she was about to make a fatal mistake. He grabbed the lizards hand just below the wrist as he had earlier that day, only this time instead of squeezing, he ripped the offending limb off at the elbow, the monster inhumanly bellowing as blood bathed the ground under it. It's souless eyes locked onto Gohan as a new arm shot out from the stump of what remained as Gohan grabbed Moka, jumping away from the male. _What the hell happened? There's nothing there anymore. It's like he's a different beast altogether and his energy has completely changed._ Gohan looked down at Moka, who merely looked at him in anger. He set her down, watching as she tried to stand only for her body to rebel against her, forcing her back down. The wound weren't life threatening, but they were worse than either of them had originally thought.

Gohan looked up to see the possessed lizard staring them both down, the M on his head glowing faintly. _I need to end this now. I don't need to kill him, but I am going ot have to bring him down._ Gohan smirked at the lizard, standing to face him. He looked over to see a lake beside them. "I think it's time you 'cooled off'." Everyone, even the lizard froze before falling to the side. Gohan growled. "Oh, fuck it!" He launched himself full speed at the lizard, catching him hard in the face with right hook, sending the lizard flying into the lake, the water exploding out, nearly emptying it. Gohan's aura began to stabilize and vanish as he saw there was no more danger, the dark energy that had been surrounding the lizards gone as well. Gohan turned back to his friends and smiled, giving them a cheesy thumbs up, everyone sweatdropping.

Gohan looked back over to Moka, who was currently limping her way towards him. Every cell in her body wated to violently vomit all at once when she prepped herself to say this. " **You wouldn't happen to have any of those senzu things would you?"** Gohan smiled lightly before rummaging through his pockets, pulling out four senzu beans. _This is all I've got left._

He walked over to Moka, holding the bean out to the vampire. She looked almost disgusted for a moment before taking the bean, popping it into her mouth, chewing it up and swallowing it, watching as her wounds closed. Gohan turned and threw the other three to Snow. "Give those out to the lizards after I get their boss out of the lake."

Gohan began lifting off as Moka grabbed his arm, yanking her rosary out of his hand. Gohan looked back down at her, expecting to see his pink haired friend return. What he saw confused him a bit. Moka pocketed the crucifix, her red eyes locked on him before she turned and began walking away. **"You and me need to talk. I'll be in your dorm room."** She kept walking even as Yukari swooned and Kurumu started shouting something about her being the only one who got to go to Gohan's room with him.

Gohan just gulped and blasted off to the now destroyed lake, stopping at it's edge as the class pres had washed ashore. The saiyan quickly checked his pulse, giving a breath of relief as he felt the beating of the creatures heart. He took the male by his arm and lifted off again, flying him back over to Snow, who already had the other two on his shoulders. Gohan tossed the last one on him and started to getting ready to head back to his dorm until Yukari grabbed his leg. "I know who you are!"

Gohan raised a brow. "Well, I'd hope so, Yukari."

Yukari pouted a bit before detaching herself from the saiyan as Kurumu and Snow walked over, curious as to what the witch had to say. "That's not what I mean! In Piccolo-sensei's history class, we learned about the magical Monkey King who journeyed the land looking for seven magic pearls that could grant wishes! Your father was the great Son Goku! He must have been the Monkey King and you must be his son, the Monkey Prince!" Everyone except Yukari froze for a moment before falling over, Yukari looking around at them strangely. "Did I say something weird?"

 _ **You have no idea!**_ thought both Gohan and Snow as they stood back up. This time, Snow made to leave, Kurumu just standing there pouting as she began grilling Gohan as to why Moka knew where his dorm room was, Gohan just waving his hands in front of him defensively, when the witchling grabbed Snows leg. He turned his red eyes back to look at her. "What do you want, kid?"

"Why did you save me?"

Snow wasn't surprised at the question, having expected it earlier. He dropped one of the lizardmen on the ground and lifted his hand. Yukari began thinking he had saved her so he could kill her himself, her eyes screwing shut. But, then she felt her hat move and a warm hand press against the top of her head. "I know how it feels to be alone all too well, kid. When I was your age, I acted out a lot too. My older brother once told me that adolescence was a time for mistakes and learning. You've made many mistakes, are you willing to let me help you learn from them?" When she opened her eyes, she saw Snow smiling down at her, his blood red gaze hard, but kind. _Like an older brother..._ Yukari began sniffling before hugging Snow's leg, the alien simply patting her back. "Alright, let me go. I gotta get these guys out of here." Yukari nodded and let go, waving to her self-appointed onii-san as he blasted off to the school.

Yukari turned to see Gohan smiling after his friend before stepping up and placing Yukari's hat back on her head before kneeling in front of her. "Don't disappoint him, kay?" Yukari nodded happily as Gohan stood back up, looking back at Kurumu. "Think you can make sure she gets back to the school safely?"

The succubus pouted mildly before smiling and nodding. "Of course. Anything for my destined one."

"What?! But I wanna go with you!" The two teens looked at the girl strangely. "It's true that I may have fallen for Moka, but now I'm in love with Gohan too! This will be the best chance for me to play with both Moka and Gohan!"

The other two just stared, horrified at the girl's proclamation. "Oh, hell no! First off, nothing's going to happen between Moka-san and Gohan-kun. and second off, if something did happen, what the hell makes you think they'd let you join?!" Kurumu shouted at the witch.

"Sorry, could you repeat that? It's hard to hear you over that offensive cleavage." _I'm more than happy to turn over a new leaf, but I'm still gonna have a bit of fun._ Yukari thought, laughing as Kurumu raged. Then the succubus smirked.

"Tough talk for a defenseless witch. They ate your wand, right?" Yukari froze mid laugh. "That's what I thought. I'll give you a headstart." Kurumu popped her neck as Yukari took off into the woods back to the school, leaving the succubus alone with her 'destined one'. She turned back and gave him a kind, yet sultry smile as she gently ran a hand down his sculpted chest. "I never knew you were so built, Gohan-kun."

Gohan blushed furiously and backed up a bit. "We-well you know, lots of milk and pull ups." He laughed nervously as Kurumu's eyes glinted a bit before she turned away.

"So innocent, I just love that about you, Gohan-kun. I'm gonna go on ahead and head to the school. See ya." She blew him a kiss before she let her wings burst from her back, flapping them as she jumped into the air and away from him.

The saiyan gave a sigh of relief before his thoughts became dominated by what had happened. He began flying into the air, heading towards his dorm room at a slower than normal pace. _What caused that transformation? What the hell happened to them back there? And why do I have the worst feeling that this won't be the last time I see this? And even worse than that._ He stopped mid-flight, startin g to freak out. _What in the hell could Inner Moka want to talk about with me?!_ He shook his head and blasted off towards the dormitory.

He stopped just outside, letting himself free fall back to the ground. When he landed, his attention was brought to a bag hanging on the dormitory door with a note attached. _Get dressed before you catch cold, kid._

 _-Piccolo_

Gohan smiled as he pulled his spare _gi_ out of the bag, slipping the top over his head. Sure, the outfits were mismatched, but it was better than just walking around in shredded clothing. He walked into the dorm, the school having just let out apparently as the halls were filled with starstruck boys. One of them walked up to the saiyan, his face in shock. "Uh, Gohan? There's a girl waiting for you in your room. We tried telling she couldn't be here and she kicked Billy clean through a wall." The boy turned to a bunch of male students who were trying to pull another student from the wall.

Gohan sweat dropped and smiled nervously. "Here, let me." All the other boys backed off as the saiyan stepped up, grabbing Billy's ankles and yanking him out of the wall with little effort. He gave the boy a few zeni he had in his pocket and apologized, telling everyone else he'd handle the girl.

He walked into his room and sighed lightly before he quirked a brow at the smell of chicken, rice, and tea. **"Omote told me you like our chicken and rice, so I made a large pot of it."** Inner Moka's sultry voice drifted in from the main room, Gohan turning to see a large pot, the vampire in question behind it and two steaming cups of tea.

"Omote?" Gohan asked, a bit confused.

" **It's how I refer to the Moka you are familiar with, as Ura is how she refers to me."** she said, her tone cool, while somehow still condescending.

Gohan ignored the arrogance in her voice and sat down after grabbing two bowls for him and Ura. "So, would you mind if I called you Ura as well? I mean, it could get kind of confusing calling you both Moka-chan."

" **Keep the** _ **chan**_ **to yourself, dyad."** she snapped as she made herself a bowl of food, the delicious smell causing the half breeds mouth to water. Her voice calmed again as did the fire in her blood red eyes. **"If you wish to refer to me as Ura to save time and brain cells, I suppose I don't mind. Just keep in mind we are essentially the same person."**

Gohan nodded and reached for the ladle, making himself a bowl of food as well, staking it high. "Itadakimasu!" He began tearing into the food, happy to have either Moka's cooking again. Ura watched in stunned shock as he polished off his first three bowls in a matter of seconds. He swallowed what he had in his mouth before smiling kindly, causing the vampire to blush lightly despite herself. Now that they weren't in combat, she had the chance to really look at the boy. She knew he was attractive to begin with, but now she understood why her Omote enjoyed being around him so much. "Ya know, you work really fast. I wasn't gone that long was I?" he asked as he made himself his fourth bowl. Ura was still working on finishing the first half of her first.

" **Uh, O-Omote already had the food made, I just had to put some water in it and heat it up. Same with the tea."** she said, still taken back by the fighters appetite. Gohan was now moving onto his sixth bowl. _**Thank goodness Omote made a lot. I'm not sure how he hasn't exploded yet.**_ she thought.

Gohan finished his seventh bowl, still very much hungry, but he wanted to leave some for Ura if she wanted a second helping. "Arigato, Ura-san." His gaze and expression hardenbed a bit as he looked at her. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" He took a sip of his tea as he waited for her answer.

Ura nodded and set her chopsticks down. **"This isn't easy for me to admit, but I looked into Omote's memories from earlier. Your fight with Snow Coldson?"**

"You mean me and Snow's spar? Yeah, what about it?"

Ura's eyes widened a bit as she realized they had only been sparring. She had thought they were trying to kill each other! She cleared her throat. **"Yes, that. Well, I realized something rather painful. You must understand that growing up I was told that vampires were the most powerful and to be not only told, but shown otherwise wounds my pride a fair bit. I now know that I am far from the strongest. I wish to change this. Somewhat."**

"Not sure I follow."

" **It's simple. I know I can't become AS powerful as you or Coldson, but I at least want to be strong enough to be recognized for it."**

"So...?"

" **So, me and Omote came to a consensus. She wishes to be of use to you and I wish to be able to hold my own with a being like you, whatever you are."** Gohan's still blank, confused expression caused Ura to sigh. **"I'm saying your Moka and I want you to train us."**

Gohan's eyes could have popped out of his head at this request, his thoughts coming to a screeching halt. "Say what now?"

" **We could start with something simple, such as how you're able to fly. You do it so effortlessly that I'm convinced it can't be overly difficult."**

"Hold up there." Gohan said, causing Ura to stop and look at him, surprised at the outburst. "You want me to train you because my Moka," His face heated up a bit as this left his mouth. "thinks she is of no use to me?" Ura nodded. "And also because you wanna stay on top of the most powerful students list?" Another nod and Gohan was hanging his head, the air around him darkening a bit.

Ura quirked a brow at this. **"So, will you not train us?"**

"I never said that." Gohan said solemnly.

Ura smiled lightly. **"Excellent. When will we start?"**

Gohan looked back up at her. "Tomorrow. I'm gonna have Piccolo make you a training outfit that'll fit better for what we're doing, which means I'm gonna need your measurements." Ura growled lightly and glared at the half breed warior. "But, you have to do as I say and I have a few rules to lay down." Ura nodded again, shelfing her anger for the moment. "First, no more kicking me unless I do something stupid."

" **Fair enough."**

"Second, if either you or my Moka are thirsty, you have to tell me. If you wanna survive my training, you have to be at your physical peak."

 **"I never once hid the fact that I thirst for your blood. Omote did. By the way, I'm a bit thirsty now."** Ura donned a sultry smile, causing the saiyan to gulp lightly.

"A-after we're done talking." Ura sighed, but conceded. "Third, our training is to remain hidden. You and me are the only two who will know about it. Maybe Piccolo and Snow too because I may ask one of them to train you for the day so I can catch up on school work. And lastly, I want you to look at this like an extracurricular activity. If you're focusing so hard on my training your grades slip, we'll call it off. Deal?"

Ura contemplated for a few moments before extending a hand **. "Deal. But I'm not calling you sensei."** Gohan smiled again as he took his 'student's' hand, giving it a brisk shake as Ura pulled her rosary from her pocket, clipping it on. Her hair transformed back to it's original pink color as her body began to slump forward. Gohan rushed to Moka's side, catching her so she didn't face plant into her food.

The vampire groaned lightly as she lifted her head, her emerald green eyes looking up at Gohan. "Gohan-kun? What are we doing in your dorm?"

Gohan just smiled kindly at her.

A few minutes later, every male in the collectively jumped.

"Capu-chuu!"

"Yaaaaaaaaahhh!"

* * *

 _ **Mikogami's office.**_

Mikogami looked up as his office door was flung open, an angry green alien in the doorway. Mikogami smiled a bit. "What can I do for you Piccolo-sensei?"

Piccolo stepped up to the headmasters desk, slamming his fists down hard enough to shake the room. "You can't tell me you didn't feel all that, Mikogami! Gohan had to fight again then whoever he was fighting changed! Don't tell me you don't know what's going on!" The namek shouted, his booming voice the room as much as his hands had.

Even so, Mikogami was completely calm. "Yes, I felt it."

"And you're just going to ignore it?!" Piccolo shouted.

"Piccolo, they're teenagers. They're gonna fight. Hormones and all that. Instead of yelling at me, maybe you should do something about your students rising anger. You know better than anyone how dangerous Gohan can be angry." Mikogami said, his tone a bit condescending while still being cool and calm.

Piccolo growled but stood back up to his full height. "You're toeing a fine line, Mikogami. The second you step over it, I'll be there." The super namek turned and walked out of the room after that.

Mikogami smiled a bit as Piccolo slammed the door shut behind him, but his smile failed as he was left to his thoughts. "It would seem that our plans need to be sped up a bit."

* * *

Hey guys. Okay, that took me a while to get out, but I hope you all like it. The last bit was done on Microsoft Office Online because my brother destroyed the mainframe for my pc. I'm just happy my stories are on a flash drive. Anyway, theres no omake here because I haven't had time to make one. If someone sends me a few ideas I'd be happy to either add them on here or put them in episode 4. See ya next round!

* * *

Index: Dyad: something that consists of two elements or parts. Basically a half breed.


	4. Two Parter and a Vampire

_**Hey guys! Benkei Urahara here! We'll I'm glad you all enjoyed episode 3 and I hope that this episode will be up to those standards as well. Alright, before anything else, I have a mini rant to get out of the way, but please, read it all the way through before giving me shit.**_

 _ **I do realize I may have pissed a few of you off and I apologize. I sometimes don't think before I speak or type as the case may be and I realize this. So I apologize. I merely meant to deter flamers and trolls. I love constructive criticism. I really do, but just telling me that my character is awful is not constructive, it's asinine. If you don't like something and realize someone else does and you just say what you don't like without offering info to help the writer, you are just speaking to be heard and that is a waste of mine as well as others time. You are more than welcome to your opinion, but if you're just gonna shit on something I put that much work into, you may as well just not read.**_

 _ **Now onto the people who gave me decent criticism.**_

 _ **Thank you. Really. I don't doubt that you're right, I just have never found anything that said Frieza was a mutant. If you would give me the site or video or whatever I would be happy to look it over. I have no problem with being proven wrong, but on the 'Frieza shouldn't be nice thing', I stand by what I said. None of them should be viewed as kind. Cold was a pretentious bastard, Frieza was a ruthless tyrant, and Cooler was a near psychotic monster in both his movies. None of them fit the big brother or daddy role. I went with Frieza to break from the norm. The original fic this is based on, Froze (Snows' base) was Coolers son. I didn't want to do that again. I'm sorry if you don't enjoy that, but I'm gonna stick to my guns. But I would be more than happy to listen to anymore criticisms you have. Please, it helps me to be a better writer when I'm criticized.**_

 _ **If this offended anyone, I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I do not mean to come off as an ass or arrogant, but I feel as though my part had to be heard and I had to make myself sound like an ass to do it. If you're still reading, thank you. I'm here to entertain others and I hope I'm doing that.**_

 _ **And yes, I know some of you didn't want me to add the club finding episode, but don't worry, I'll make it worth it.**_

 _ **Onto the story! Also, I may be switching between my phone and a computer while I'm doing this.**_

 _ **Also, I realize Froze is a character from Dragon Ball Heroes. I know nothing more than the character names for that game.**_

 _ **This is a NON PROFIT fan pased parody. Benkei Urahara owns neither the games or animes used and mentioned herein. All rights go to their respective owners.**_

* * *

 ** _Episode 4: Two Parter and a Vampire_**

Goten laughed as he ran away from an angered Yukari, the young saiyan carrying her new wand with him. "Goten, bring that back here!" the witchling cried as she tried running faster, finding the five year old always just out of her reach.

The almost Goku clone just laughed harder, back flipping over the older girls head... right into Kurumu's waiting arms. "Oh, is my poor Goten-chan being picked on by the mean wittle witch?" she said in a cutesy-baby voice, pressing Goten's face into the canyon that was her cleavage, the young half-breed blushing furiously as Gohan just chuckled and Yukari fumed.

Gohan stepped up and took the wand from Goten's hand, handing it back to the witchling. "Goten, don't be mean to Yukari. And Kurumu, please let my brother go. He's turning blue." Kurumu pouted a bit before letting up on her death grip, Goten happily gulping down a few gasps of air before being turned around and hugged by the succubus, Gohan sweatdropping. "That's... better?"

"Gohan!"

"Gohan-kun, we've got the food!"

Gohan turned to see his mother and Moka walking up to the settled party with the picnic baskets. The saiyan half breed smiled as he laid out their blanket, settling down as Chi Chi screamed at Kurumu for holding onto her youngest son like she was, the succubus reduced to a quivering leaf in the storm that was his mother.

Yukari happily sat in the newly arrived Snow's lap as Gohan and Moka set out the food. As the two sat back, their hands accidently laid over the top of each other, the two teens faces turning bright red. But, they didn't pull away, instead wrapping their hands around each other, their eyes locking. The saiyan smiled shyly and the vampire giggled lightly, their faces coming closer and closer with each second. Moka closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Gohan followed her lead, leaning in further. But, her soft lips weren't what he found. A cold breeze blew by the saiyan, causing his eyes to open, which widened quickly upon what he saw. His friends and family, beaten, bloody, and dead, piled on top of each other.

A chuckle from behind pulled Gohan from his violent vision. He turned to see three familiar figures, his rage peaking as he transformed with a scream. Cell, Frieza, and Garlic Jr. all stood in front of him. "You bastards, how could you?! I don't know how you got out of Hell, but I'm sending you back!" A great shout ripped through the young man as he ascended, the familiar lightning aura far more violent than normal.

Cell laughed again. "You're rather quick to shift blame, Gohan."

Frieza joined in at this point. "Maybe look in the mirror before you try and point fingers, monkey boy."

Almost on que, a mirror appeared in front of the saiyan, the sight shocking and horrifying him nearly as much as his friends bodies had. He was covered head to toe in blood. Their blood. Garlic Jr. appeared directly behind Gohan, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You know, I had a feeling you were something special, something like me."

"No... No, I'm not like you. I can't be." The immortal tyrant backed up as Cell and Frieza appeared beside him, Gohan too horrified to look away from the mirror until a bright light appeared behind him. He turned to see his three greatest enemies charging energy balls. They released the energy, Gohan screaming as he was overtaken by them. Then... _oof!_

A hard blow to the gut pulled Gohan from his dream, the saiyan coughing hard. He hadn't been hit hard enough to really hurt, but it definitely got his attention, Snow looking at him worriedly. "Gohan, you back with me, man?" he said worriedly.

The saiyan simply nodded as he heard a loud banging on the door, Moka's voice calling out. "Snow-kun, let me in, now!" She shouted, obviously worried about her friend and angry at her other friend.

The ice-jin looked to his friend quickly. "Fifteen seconds, power down." He held up a mirror quickly, Gohan flinching a bit, but seeing that he was in his Super Saiyan form. He nodded and exhaled slowly, his hair returning to it's black color as did his eyes, Moka finally just kicking in the door at the perfect moment with the door hitting Snow in the face as he ran to brace it.

The vampire began to let her tears fall as she rushed forward, hugging the saiyan tightly. "Gohan-kun, are you okay?! I was coming to wake you up for training and then I heard you screaming and I ran as fast as I could, but Snow-kun locked me out!" She pulled back, tears flowing steadily as said ice-jin picked himself up off the floor, rubbing his face.

Gohan just wiped her tears away and smiled. "I'm okay, Moka. Really, I am. Just... Just a nightmare."

Snow chuckled a bit as the other boys ran down the hall into Gohan's room, looks of anger, jealousy, and sleep, as the sun hadn't risen yet, on their faces when they saw the beautiful vampire holding onto the saiyan half breed. The ice jin glared at the gaggle of males, causing them to back up, a sharp glare and spike in power from Gohan causing them to run down the hall. Moka looked at him strangely, looking at the empty doorway. She looked back to him. "Everything okay? Your energy spiked."

Gohan just smiled nervously and nodded. "Everything's fine now." The saiyan looked up at the ice jin. "You two go on ahead, I'll join you in a bit." The vampire girl looked at her friend a bit disappointed, but gave him one more hug before standing and hugging Snow, giving him a quick smack upside the head before walking out, Gohan's eyes wandering a bit to her backside before the ice-jin smacked him upside the head as well. "Ow, what?"

"You happy watching Moka's ass or is that a tail?" At first Gohan thought he was just being perverse until he felt something fuzzy striking his side. He looked behind himself, shocked to see a brown furry tail sprouting from the base of his spine.

"I... didn't know this far into my life it'd grow back." He said incredulously as he flicked it a few times, testing how much control he had over it. It was like a fifth limb, the whole of the appendage lean muscle. He could do some real damage if he wanted to. And that thought was completely alien to him.

"Maybe we should take care of it now." Snow said, reaching for the furry appendage, a strong hand wrapping around his wrist tightly. He looked up to see an intense glare on Gohan's face. "Okay, maybe not."

Gohan realized what he was doing, letting go of the ice-jin's wrist. "Snow, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Snow hummed lightly as he thought. "It pains me to say this, but maybe you should get a hold of Vegeta. He's the only person who could tell you what's happening." Gohan nodded, thinking about asking Piccolo if he could use telepathy from here. Snow turned to walk out of the room, turning back for a moment. "You're training with Moka today, right?" Gohan nodded again. "Be careful to keep that temper under control. Oh." He tossed Gohan a sack, the saiyan immediately knowing it was full of senzu beans.

"I just ran out a few days ago. How'd you get more?"

"Ask Piccolo. I have no clue."

Cut to Piccolo meditating on top of a pillow case of senzu beans he'd accumulated over the years the Earth had been at peace. His eyes open as he stares at the author... wait, what?

"GET ON WITH THE STORY!"

 _ **2 Days Later...**_

"Focus, Ura. Shut out outside distractions and focus on your feet." Gohan said, inwardly growing tired of this. Piccolo had been able to create contact with Vegeta and Gohan asked him about what was going on. Vegeta explained the only way Vegeta could.

' _It's puberty, you whiny little half-breed! A saiyans puberty is normally more violent then these pathetic humans' are from what I've seen. I normally wouldn't care, but you need to keep track of when the next full moon will be. Your tail should have grown back, so you know what that means, don't you? With how powerful you are and with the fact that you're in puberty, your Oozaru form will be far more violent and destructive than normal. You could accidently destroy the planet if you aren't careful. If you have the chance after you're done playing school, come by the compound. You have to remain in a state of motion to keep you're temper in check.'_

Then there was Moka's training. He didn't mind training either of the Moka's and their training was going better now that they were both training in martial arts along with _ki,_ but this was just headache inducing. They had been at this for an hour and a half today! He didn't expect her to get on the first go, no, but three weeks into training?! Is this how Piccolo felt training him?! _She hasn't even gotten off the ground yet! Moka can already glide! RAHHHHHHHHHH!_

The way their training worked was they'd train for two hours every morning and two hours after school, the weekends being off days unless Gohan thought they needed to work on something. Which normally happened. Ura understood the physical side of the training, struggling to understand the more mental side of things, and, while Moka excelled here, her gentle nature made her training slower than it should have been. Both of the vampires personalities had their ups and downs as students. Ura was harsh and didn't like to listen, while Moka was receptive and easy to teach. Both were incredibly smart and very talented in their own respects, but, if Gohan was honest, Ura was the better student, unafraid to use her full potential.

The morning training sessions revolved around Ura's _ki_ and meditation training while the afternoon was centered on Moka's combat and extra sensory conditioning. Gohan kept it split up like this so that it would be easier to prep for different training methods he might employ.

When Gohan had asked Piccolo to make Moka a training outfit, the namek immediately thought of the uniform Chi Chi wore at the Tenkaichi Budokai when she fought Goku. This inspired Moka's uniform. It was a simple palate swap of Chi Chi's, being forest green and blood red instead of dark blue and bright red with the kanji for Son over her left breast and again on her back, showing who her teacher was.

It was also designed so that no matter which vampire wore it, it would fit comfortably without restricting movement. Both Moka's loved it, even if Ura wouldn't admit it. Upon Gohan's suggestion, the girl(s) kept her hair up in a ponytail as to keep it from flying everywhere. She absolutely refused to cut it.

Ura growled a bit as she tried to focus her _ki_ into her feet as the saiyan had told her. Her fair skinned face was beginning to turn a shade of pink, then red as she held her breath. She had been told that wouldn't help, but, of course, she thought she knew better. She began to feel the ground disappear from under her feet as her power swelled, so maybe she did. She looked down to see that she had actually come off the ground a few inches, maybe a foot. She slowly descended and breathed out slowly as her energy fell back down to what it had been before.

She heard a slow clap behind her and turned to see Gohan smiling at her. "Now that's a breakthrough if I've ever seen one. I'm impressed."

Ura smiled before tucking a stray hair behind her ear. **"Well, I do pride myself on being impressive."**

"Now don't get cocky. Omote has far surpassed you in the _ki_ control department, so you've got a good amount of catching up to do." The dyad said sternly, his student huffing and blowing the same troublesome strand of hair out of her face again. Gohan checked the clock he had set aside and saw that it read six-thirty. "Alright, that's enough. We need to head back to our dorms." Ura sighed and nodded, hoping to get a bit more practice in before having to be resealed. She went to her bag and pulled out the rosary before having it taken from her hand. Gohan stood beside her with it in his hand. "I wanna talk to you as we walk."

 **"Alright, but you know we could be expelled if I'm found in this form."** she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah I know."

 **"Well then, what do you wanna talk about?"** Ura said as she started walking to the woods. A few weeks ago, she wouldn't of given even a second thought to this 'chat', instead just kicking Gohan in the head, but over the weeks, Gohan had gained her respect as a warrior and as a teacher. As a friend, maybe not so much. She also prided herself on not being bought in as easily as her other.

"Your training." She looked at him apprehensively before he smiled nervously and put his hands up in defense. "It's nothing bad, I promise." He put his hands back down and kept walking. "You may not see it, and to be honest, at times, I don't, but you're both making incredible headway. Few people have the kind of natural talent you two do." Ura smirked proudly at this, Gohan frowning a bit. "That said, there's a lot, and I mean a lot, you both need to work on. You, Ura, need to work on learning to listen better. A teacher can only teach a willing student." Ura frowned at this, finding his tone a bit condescending. "Omote, if she can hear me, needs to work on that fear she has of herself. I understand far better than either of you know the fear of your own power, but it's a baseless fear. It'll only hamper her in training and, in a rare case, combat. That fear will make her hesitate and it'll get someone hurt."

 **"I understand. What I don't understand is why you didn't let me put my rosary on. You could have just told Omote this and I would've listened."**

"Because if I had, you would've just been making snide comments and wouldn't have listened."

 **"... Fair enough."**

Gohan tossed the rosary to her as they came to the side of the dorm rooms, smiling kindly at the vampire. "Think on what I said, but don't focus on it too hard. I'll see you tomorrow. And keep this in mind. That which we work for comes to us in strength when we most need it." The saiyan charged up and launched himself into the air, making a beeline for his room, leaving Ura alone. He knew from how many times she'd been switching in and out, Moka could catch herself after turning back now.

The vampire growled, her fangs grinding together a bit before she put on the rosary, feeling her body weaken slowly. **"Damn uppity half breed."**

Her silver hair turned back to it's bubblegum pink color as her body changed back to that of Omote's, her legs nearly buckling. The change finished, Moka opened her eyes and let out a shaky breath. She looked and pouted a bit. She had been hoping to see Gohan before they had to go to school. She was beginning to feel a bit lonely. The saiyan had been somewhat distant ever since he'd talked to his friend, Vegetable or something like that. She had wanted to ask him and see what club he'd like to join so they could join together.

She sighed lightly as she decided she'd just have to see him at school... on the off chance Kurumu isn't hanging on him and Yukari isn't hanging off the both of them.

The school was alive with activity as older students shouted over everyone, advertising for their respective clubs. Gohan smiled as Moka looked around excitedly, holding tight to his arm. Since class ended, everyone agreed to split up and they'd meet back up to discuss club ideas. Moka and Gohan had decided they'd meet up to look at clubs together as to avoid the backlash. Gohan enjoyed hanging out with his other friends, but he didn't get all that much time to hang out with Moka alone anymore unless it was just a few minutes in the morning when she fed off him or their training sessions. Unlike his father, he wasn't totally oblivious. Just... moreso than most.

Gohan laughed a bit as he watched Moka's eyes light up every time she looked at a new club before finally she pulled him along to a stand just by the edge of all the movement. Gohan smiled brightly at the two teachers running it. "Nekonome-sensei, Yamcha-sensei. You guys are running the Newspaper club?"

Yamcha just chuckled a bit. "Yep, looks that way huh?"

Nekonome all but began jumping for joy. "Are you two here to sign up?"

Moka giggled lightly as she gripped Gohan's arm a bit tighter. "We want to look at everything the school has to offer before we choose."

"Ah, sounds like you two are practicing for buying your first house together." Yamcha said, a knowing/perverted smile on his face.

 **"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"** shouted both the teens as their teacher smacked her boyfriend in the arm for teasing them, the human fighter just laughing.

"Anyway, if you decide to, the Newspaper club could really use some new members, so check us out again later! Meow!" the nekomata teacher said cheerfully.

Gohan started trying to stifle a laugh, getting smacked in the chest by his friend. "Uh, Nekonome-sensei?" She looked up at the saiyan quickly. "Your tail." She looked confused for a moment before looking down and shrieking. She giggled nervously before tucking her tail away, her face a brilliant shade of red.

Moka laughed as her and Gohan began walking down the path of club fair. "Wow, there are so many clubs!" The vampire girl dragged the warrior to the first booth she saw, Gohan blanching a bit as he read the sign. _The UFO/Aliens Club... Someone up there is laughing me. From what Dad has said, probably King Kai._

 _ **Meanwhile in Otherworld...**_

King Kai sneezed as he washed his now fully restored car, gently rubbing his nose. "There's a mortal talking about me. I know it."

A monkey wearing an orange tank top and a blonde wig hopped into scene. "King Kai, dude, how does the sneezing tell you someone is gabbing about you?"

"Shut up Talking Fan Fiction Surfer Bubbles."

 _ **Back at the plot...**_

"Join the UFO Club! We're a club dedicated to proving the existence of aliens in our universe!" screamed the club rep, a man wearing a beat up old white collared shirt with a radical afro esque hair with a pair of blood shot eyes that seem to want to pop out of his head. "Here, we even have photographic proof!" He lifted up a photo of a creepy little alien with bug eyes and tentacles for fingers and shoved it in Moka's face, then Gohan's, both thoroughly freaked out as her grip on his arm tightened, though an idea did pop into Gohan's head as he grabbed one of the copies of that very picture. "O-or this one!" He grabbed another picture, Moka quickly hiding herself behind Gohan.

"No!" she cried in terror as Gohan looked at the picture the rep thrust up this time.

"Uh, sir, that's a picture of you unconscious in a chicken suit with a bottle of whiskey in your hand." he pointed out.

"But how do you know the aliens didn't put me in that suit?"

"... I'm mean no offense when I say this, but I'm going to grab my friend and we are going to run away from you as fast as we possibly can." Gohan pulled a brightly smiling Moka to his side by the waist and faster than the eye could follow, jumped away from the nutjob.

The man was stunned beyond words, at least until a certain ice-jin walked in front of him. He pointed at the walking alien. "YOU'RE AN ALIEN!"

Snow just stopped and smiled, sucking in a deep breath before turning to the man. "Wanna see something fucked up?" he said, slowly pulling off his school blazer and undershirt and setting the basket of fruit he'd been carrying down. A hissing roar filled the air before the UFO enthusiast was sent flying into a few random bales of hay, lessening the amount of damage.

Back to Snow who was now buttoning his blazer back up and finishing it all off by redoing his tie. He looked around for a moment, seeing most everyone had frozen in fear at his transformation. "What?!" he shouted, everyone immediately going back to what they had been doing. He began walking down the path of the fair, seeing his half saiyan friend with Moka just a few stalls down.

Gohan arched a brow at Snow. "Was that totally necessary?"

"Not at all, and that makes it all the sweeter. Fruit?" Gohan sighed lightly, then he remembered something, quickly pulling out the picture he took from the UFO stall.

He unfolded it and held it out for his glaerisian friend. "Hey Snow, check this out."

The ice-jin looked at him strangely before looking at the photo, immediately running to a trash bin and puking up the contents of one of his three stomachs as Moka hid from it. He walked back over, refusing to look at the photo as Gohan laughed. "Sweet merciful Buddah, what the fuck is that?!"

"What, you don't recognize it? I thought it may have been you in the shower." Gohan said with a smirk. Moka smacked the saiyan in his arm for his joke as Snow glared at him.

"I bet you think you're being real cute, half-breed." the glaerisian's powerful tail lashing the ground behind him, leaving a sizeable dent, the geture having no effect on the sayian.

"Bitch, I'm adorable."

Snow roared as he flung himself at the sayian, the two laughing as they rolled around in the dirt until Moka pulled them apart. "Okay boys, can we find a club now?" Snow joined their little group as they searched for a club to join, pulling out a green apple and tearing a large chunk out of it. Moka kept a hold of Gohan's right arm as they walked, Snow on his left.

Snow decided quickly he wouldn't let Gohan have that weapon to use on him as he snatched the photo, balled it up, tossed it into the air and blasted it, watching as its ashes fell to the ground.

 _ **...**_

"Ugh, is there not a single decent club in this school?" Gohan whined.

His answer came in the form of a flying bat, the very same bat that seemed to plague everything they did. "Did you really expect anything else from here? Weeee!"

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT FUCKING BAT!" Snow screamed as he lifted off, causing Gohan to cover his eyes. Not a moment too soon either, as the rush of wind had flipped Moka's skirt up, showing off her hot pink panties while the poor girl tried to pull her skirt back down as quickly as possible, a certain monstrel deciding then to walk by as he thought Gohan's eyes were closed, thinking it would be a good time to attack. That was, until he saw the vampires underwear. Blood spewed from Saizo's nose as he fell over, unconscious.

Kou screamed as he somehow managed to keep out of the glaerisians grasp. "Saizo Owned Count: 17! AAAAAAHHH!"

Gohan rubbed the dust out of his eyes before looking over at the brightly blushing Moka and arching a brow. "Uh, Moka-chan? You okay?"

She looked up at the saiyan, her face still beet red. "You, uh, you didn't see anything, did you, Gohan-kun?"

"What was I supposed to see?"

Moka breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped her arm around Gohan's once more, starting them back on their path. They walked and talked for a bit before they noticed a rather large group of boys gathered around a single booth. "What's going on over there?"

As they got closer, they noticed through the throng of boys that the stall was being run by some very beautiful female students in skimpy two pieces. "They're all so cute! And they're in bikinis!" Gohan heard one boy shout. He could only guess as he couldn't see the sign, that this was the stall for the swim club.

"Hey Moka, why don't we go look at the swimming club?" he said cheerfully as he began walking to the stall, a very hesitant vampire in tow.

One of the girls, a teal haired young woman with an impressive body, hopped up onto the stall to address the crowd of adoring males. "My name is Ichinose Tamao and I'm President of the Swimming Club! Does anyone wanna come swimming with me?" she asked, giving a cute, pouty face that sent the boys into a frenzy. The girl smirked inwardly as she watched the throng of males under her. "We've only got female members right now, so any boys that sign up in the next few minutes will get special services from the seniors!"

The girl paused for a moment as she caught sight of Gohan, smirking all the more. "Son Gohan!" Gohan looked up from the pamphlet one of the boys had dropped and looked around for a second. "Over here, silly!" He finally looked up at the young woman before waving back at her, Moka pouting a bit at the sight. She beckoned for them, or him really, to come over. When the other boys had heard her call for him and turned to see he was standing there with Moka, they immediately made a path for him to take to the stall. It seemed the young saiyan had become rather famous for his defeats of Saizo and the class president, much to his chagrin.

Once Gohan got up to the stall, Tamao sat down and smiled kindly at him, causing Moka's jealousy to rise that much more. Gohan seemed rather oblivious to it all. He was the son of Goku after all.

"Hey you. Maybe you'd like to join my little club? I promise to make it worth your while." Tamao said, a seductive undertone punctuating her sentence as she winked at the half-breed.

Gohan was rather surprised to find that this random girl knew him or that she wanted him specifically in her club, though the boys shutting up and forming a straight path for him and Moka bothered him a bit more. "How do you know who I am?"

Moka could feel her inner self screaming in frustration, trying to figure out whether to strangle the flirting girl or the dense half-breed. The girl in question giggled, starting to twirl her hair. "Silly, we all know who you are, don't we girls?"

"Hi, Gohan-kun~" The girls giggled as Gohan blushed lightly, waving to them as a rather discernible tick mark popped up on his vampire friends head. Then her expression took a more sullen approach.

She pulled on Gohan's arm lightly, causing him to look at her. "Can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Uh, well I guess so." Gohan said, giving Tamao and the other girls a farewell, they're collective groans of disappointment enough to cause the boy to blush again as Moka dragged him away.

Tamao narrowed her eyes as she watched them go. _Damn that Akashiya Moka. I will get that boy, Vampire, and you won't stop me._

"So, what's up, Moka-chan?" Gohan said once they were out of earshot.

Moka looked down at her feet as if ashamed of something. "Well, you see... I can't join the Swimming club." Gohan tilted his head a bit, confused. "As a vampire, I can't be anywhere near water unless it's had special herbs put into it. It... shorts out my powers, for lack of a better explanation. I'm sorry... If you wanna join the Swimming Club, you can, but I can't."

Gohan smiled and put his hand on her head. "Moka, I told you we would find a club we can both enjoy, so that's what I'm going to do." Moka blushed and smiled up at him. Gohan laughed a bit after he pulled his hand back. "Besides, swimming is only fun when you're fishing."

It was the vampire girls turn to tilt her head in confusion. "Wait, why would you swim when you fish? Wait, do you fish barehanded?!"

"Yep. Just how I was taught."

"How!?"

"I'll show you sometime if you want. My family lives on Mount Paozu, so I'll take you when break rolls around."

Moka's eyes widened. "Isn't Mount Paozu really dangerous?"

Gohan tilted his head back as he thought. "I guess for a normal person, yeah, but my family's lived up there since long before I was born." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head before crooking his arm out for his friend. "Come on. We got more stalls to look at."

The vampire girl smiled brightly before looping her arm through his, the two starting their walk once more.

Another few minutes of walking and they caught sight of a very tall green alien. Gohan smirked a bit as they walked up to the stall. "Hey, Piccolo."

"Piccolo _-sensei_ in school, Gohan." the namek said gruffly. Gohan rolled his eyes a bit before looking to the side to see another student standing in a white karate _dogi._

"Are you two interested in joining the Martial Arts Club?" he said, his face drawn in an intense glare directed at the saiyan, of which Gohan didn't notice as he looked over the clubs pamphlet.

"Hmm, maybe. It'd be a good way for Moka to train, but what I'm really interested in is this tournament you're hosting! Where's the-" He was silenced quickly by Piccolo shoving a clipboard in his face, nearly filled with names, one being Snow's and another being... "Wait, how am I already signed up? And how did they copy my handwriting so well?"

Piccolo simply smirked at his bewildered former pupil. "I signed you up, Gohan. As for forging your signature, I've watched you do your homework for years, remember?"

"Oh. Well, thanks, Piccolo!" Gohan said cheerfully.

"Hold up." The half-breed looked over at the student from before. "Signing up for the tournament is one thing, anyone can do that. To get into the club, you gotta survive five minutes with me, kid. You up to challenge?" he said cockily as he dropped into his stance.

Gohan's smirk took a competitive edge as he loosened his tie, pulling it over his head and handing it to a rather shocked Moka. "You know it. Let's do this!"

She shook her head clear before stepping up to Gohan's side. "Gohan-kun, I know you're strong, but that's Miyamoto Haiji. He's way stronger than Saizo and the class pres put together! He's a third year and he's been head of the Karate Club ever since his first day here!" she whispered intently, hoping to turn him away from this. _**Seriously? After all you've seen him do?**_ Ura said irritably.

"Sounds like this should be fun then." Gohan said, dropping into his own stance. Moka groaned and hung her head in defeat.

Piccolo looked over at the elder student. "Haiji, I recommend you leave this course of action. This isn't a fight you want."

"Thanks for the concern, Piccolo-sensei, but I can handle this. You ready, kid? Oh, by the way, you mind telling me your name? Unless you prefer kid."

Gohan chuckled lightly as people began gathering around the fighters. "The name's Son Gohan."

"Oh ho, so you're the kid that tore Komiya Saizo a new asshole? This should be interesting." Haiji said, smirking widely.

Both fighters stood totally frozen, their eyes locked in a stare down. Then... "Rahhhh!" Haiji jumped forward faster than the average eye could follow, a small shockwave exploding outward as his fist collided with Gohan's arm. The saiyan smirked before his knee rose, colliding hard with the male monsters hand which was covering his chest. the force of the strike, blocked or not, sending him flying back. Had it not been blocked, Haiji was sure it could have been fatal.

Haiji ripped through a few bales of hay before flipping himself and kicking off the wall back towards the saiyan, delivering a barrage of super fast strikes, his fists and feet flying at high speed into Gohan's palms. The male tengu was again sent flying as Gohan unwrapped his tail from his waist, slapping his opponent in the cheek. The saiyan fighter watched as Haiji plowed through his own stall, scoffing lightly as his saiyan blood boiled, yearning for more.

The tengu growled as he stood, smirking a bit. "Not bad, Gohan. I didn't think you'd be worth the trouble, but I'm honestly happy I get to use my special technique. Now keep your eyes open. You might miss it." He slowly exhaled as he pulled his hand back, his energy spiking slightly. Gohan watched as the air seemed to shift around the martial artist's hand. _A kiai?_

Kou flew in right then. "Kiai. A technique where the user affects the air currents around them with _ki_ to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike their opponent." Kou screeched as the bluish-purple tail of Snow slapped him out of the air and into the ground.

"Yeah, I got you, you motherfucker! You fucking die!"

"EMPTY FIST HOLE PUNCHER!"

Haiji flung his arm forward, the _ki_ infused air flying towards his target faster than any human could see. But, that was still more than enough time for Gohan to react. The fighter smirked as he charged his own _kiai,_ launching it at the tengu's, the two blasts colliding midair, a massive shockwave coming off them and cracking the concrete underneath. What Haiji never saw was Gohan charging a second blast in his other hand. He realized it a bit too late as his opponent launched his counter-attack, the compressed air blast slamming full force into the unfortunate students sternum before three more almost instantly followed, two in the gut and another that just barely missed his head (intentionally), the blast striking and crumbling the wall behind them.

Everyone in attendance watched as Miyamoto Haiji, the most renowned martial artist in the schools history, fell to his knees, a light trail of spit and blood flowing down his chin before falling to his face in the dirt. Gohan's saiyan blood began to recede as his human mind began resurfacing.

Snow walked over and poked the male with his tail, kneeling down and rolling him over before pressing his fingers to Haiji's neck. A few seconds of silence followed. "Uh, Gohan, you wouldn't happen to have the other Dragonballs too would you?"

Gohan's eyes widened as he started screaming and running around in a circle. "I KILLED HAIJI!"

Moka watched in shocked silenceas Piccolo stepped up to check the boys vitals, her rosary glowing faintly. _**Unreal... That Haiji boy could have defeated even me and the half-breed did it with ease... Even after seeing his fight with Snow… It's like he's invincible. Is the gap between us that massive? But, what is Coldson talking about? What the hell are Dragonballs?**_ she heard Ura say as Piccolo pushed a senzu bean into the unconscious boys mouth, moving his jaw a bit to grind it up.

Gohan kept running around as the other students joined him, a large tick mark appearing on Piccolo's temple. "SHUT UP!" he roared, causing all, even Gohan, to freeze in their tracks. Haiji groaned loudly as he stood, Gohan rushing forward with Moka right next to him as he helped the tengu to his feet. "I told you it was a bad idea, Haiji."

Moka smiled as Gohan gave a sigh of relief. _**Damn half breed, freaking out cause he thought he killed an opponent. Pathetic.**_

 _Oh, come on, Ura, you know that you like him. He's sweet, handsome, gentle-_

 _ **SHUT UP! I feel nothing of the sort. I respect him, but other than teaching us, he's nothing more than a blood bank to me. I'm not near as sentimental as you.**_

The male chuckled lightly. "That you did, Piccolo-sensei and I can honestly understand why you did too. That was probably the most one sided fight I've ever had the pleasure of fighting."

Gohan kneeled beside the tengu and offered a hand to the downed student. "Miyamoto-senpai, I am so sorry. I just got a little carried away."

The fighter just chuckled as he stood up, popping his neck. "It's fine, Gohan, don't worry about it. But, I regret to tell you that I can't allow you into the Martial Arts club."

Gohan frowned lightly. "That's a bit of a bummer. Mind if I ask why?"

"It's simple really." the monster started. "You're too good. You absolutely destroyed me, who for all intents and purposes, is supposed to be the best on campus. No one's gonna want to join with you there, and those that are already in won't want to get in the ring with you."

Gohan's frown deepened, Moka frowning a bit as well. She didn't like seeing her friend unhappy. But Gohan's frown didn't last long as Haiji clapped a hand onto the saiyan's shoulder. "Now don't despair, my friend! You may not be a colleague of mine, but I'd be proud to bear the title of rival! I expect a good fight at the tournament, so no slacking!" the tengu shouted for all to hear.

Gohan smiled his usual smile and held a hand out for Haiji. "You got it! I guess we're rivals then. But, I hope I can also call you my friend."

Haiji took his hand and shook it briskly. "We'll see, kid."

Gohan smiled as he normally did, causing Moka to smile with him, though Piccolo wasn't nearly as happy. The look in Gohans eyes while he'd been fighting Haiji wasn't his. It was the look of a saiyan warrior on a mission. The same look Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta had when they attacked the Earth. He made a note to step up their meditation training.

After another few hours of club searching, Gohan flopped onto his back. "This is pointless! There isn't a decent club at this Kami forsaken school!"

Snow sat beside the saiyan, Moka on the other side. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Monsters aren't exactly known for decency. No offense, Moka."

"Mmm, none taken." She laid back into the dead grass of the lawn, watching the clouds shift. "Maybe we could start our own club?" She wondered out loud.

"We'd need a sponsor." Snow said, the glaerisian leaning back against his hands.

Moka groaned as she went back to cloud gazing. Gohan began thinking back to when they started this escapade. "Hey, didn't Nekonome-sensei have a club with Yamcha-sensei?"

Moka gasped as she shot up into a sitting position. "You're right, Gohan-kun! The Newspaper club!"

"That doesn't sound too bad actually." Snow said with a smirk. He looked at the saiyan. "What say you, boss?"

The answer to his question came in the form of a sound they had both become accustomed to. Gohan's stomach. "I say it's about time for us to get some lunch."

The glaerisian face palmed while Moka simply laughed nervously, a small sweat drop running down her head. After a bit of convincing, the two convinced the warrior to head to the stall. It wasn't a long walk, but they slowed their speed so they could just talk a bit more. As they neared the stall, Moka groaned inwardly while Snow groaned outwardly. Waiting for them at the stall were Kurumu and Yukari.

Yukari turned to see the trio and smiled broadlytime for us to get some luch"ut time for us to get some luch, running over and jumping into Moka's arms. "Ohayo, Moka-san! How are you, _desu?"_

"Yahoo! Ohayo, Moka-san, Gohan-kun." The succubus's eyes shifted to their alien friend. "Oh, Snow-san, didn't notice you there."

"Piss off."

"Not before you." She said smugly. The yokai and glaerisian seemed to dislike each other more than Moka and Kurumu had when they first met, even after the fight with the class pres., Moka-san nd jumping into Moka'led broadly

"Air head."

"Freak."

"Xenophobe."

"Stop making up words, ass."

"… You're kidding, right?"

"GET A ROOM ALREADY!" Gohan, Yukari, and Moka all shouted, the ground shaking a bit from the power of the saiyans voice.

Kurumu, plus everyone else, teachers included stared at the now blushing saiyan as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I was a bit loud there, huh?"

Everyone laughed a bit, finding Gohan's powerful voice to be amusing. Everyone except Yamacha. He'd seen what happened when the half breed couldn't control his powers and he knew the results. He made a mental note to talk to Piccolo about some counseling for the boy.

"So, did you find a club?" Nekonome asked excitedly, her tail, once again, twitching around her.

Gohan and Moka looked at the stall, finally noticing another student had joined their teachers. He was a rather slick looking young man with a lopsided grin. One aimed at a certain vampire. Moka gripped Gohan's hand a bit tighter as the saiyan glared at the male for a moment before smiling at their teacher. "No, I can't say we did. Do you have a pamphlet?" Yamcha all but shoved it in his face with a wide grin. "Eh heh, thanks, Yamcha-sensei."

* * *

 **Okay, so the reason I'm breaking this up into a two parter is simply because what is up there alone takes up sixteen pages on Microsoft word and I figured you, my wonderful readers, had waited long enough. My flame had been relit and I'm ready to start work once more. So part two will be out soon and you can enjoy it all you want. Just don't make it weird.**

 **I'll see you all next round!**


End file.
